fanfiction
by heiji
Summary: Duo est étudiant, il écrit des fanfictions qu'il publie sur le net mais un jour, il reçoit une review qui le perturbe...
1. review

Titre : Fanfiction

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4

Résumé : Duo est un jeune étudiant écrivant des fanfictions, des histoires d'amours jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoivent une review qui l'intrigue...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

Chapitre 1 :

_Loic se rapprocha de son ami, comment lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis si longtemps, comment tout lui dire sans le perdre. Il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproques mais il était décidé à agir et à savoir s'il était le seul à ressentir ses sentiments..._

_A suivre..._

_Shinigami_

Duo sauvegarda son histoire. Il alluma Internet et posta sa fanfiction. Duo écrivait des histoires sur des dessins animés qu'il aimait depuis trois ans, ses histoires avaient beaucoup de succès et Duo se plaisait beaucoup à écrire des histoires. Ses histoires étaient toutes des histoires qui parlaient d'amour. Même s'il n'y tenait pas toujours le premier rôle, l'amour était la chose la plus présente. Duo écrivait des histoires yaoi où ses personnages tombaient amoureux de la façon la plus romantique possible. Il était d'un caractère très romantique et même s'il avait été de nombreuses fois amoureux, il n'avait encore jamais trouvé une personne qui le comprenait totalement. Duo se leva et alla se coucher. Le lendemain, il attaquait les cours à la fac à dix heures et il était déjà minuit.

Le lendemain, Duo se leva vers huit heures. Sa colocataire et amie Hilde l'avait réveillé sans le vouloir, mais puisqu'il était réveillé, il se décida à aller voir si on lui avait laissé des reviews. Duo alluma son ordinateur. Pendant que son ordinateur portable s'allumait, Duo réfléchit. C'était sa cinquantième fics qu'il publiait, toutes les autres avait plu. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était en troisième année de Lettres. Tous ses professeurs lui reconnaissaient un réel talent d'écrivain. Il sortit de ses pensées pour regarder ses e mails. Il y en avait déjà 4. Le premier lui fit très plaisir, c'était celui de son meilleur ami, il le relut plusieurs fois.

_Salut, toujours aussi productif à ce que je vois. Encore une belle histoire d'amour, je présume. Tes personnages sont toujours aussi drôles. Je me demande où tu vas chercher tout ça ! On en parlera demain à la fac, tu me donneras bien quelques indices pour deviner la suite de ton histoire. A plus !_

_Sandrock_

Duo passa aux autres e mails, il s'agissait de personne qui l'avait déjà reviewé. Il les lut attentivement, notant chaque remarque et chaque idée pour leur répondre plus tard. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il passa au dernier e mail. Il était très court mais réussit à perturber Duo.

_Tu crois vraiment que toutes les histoires d'amour finissent toujours aussi bien que celles que tu écris. Dans la réalité aucune histoire ne se termine bien. C'est beau de rêver mais il y a pas d'histoires d'amours, aussi belles soient elles, qui se passent comme ça. La vie n'est pas un rêve et tu devrais t'en rendre compte._

_Wings_

Hilde, qui traînait par là, jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de Duo.

H : Quel dépressif, celui-là ! Tu le connais ?

D : Non, c'est la première fois qu'il m'écrit...

H : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Duo, tu m'as l'air troublé...

D : C'est la façon dont il a écrit ça... ça déprimerait n'importe qui ! Il doit être dépressif, c'est pas possible.

H : C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air de respirer la joie... Bah, oublie-le. Et puis dépêche-toi sinon tu vas rater le début des cours.

Duo éteignit l'ordinateur et prépara ses affaires pour la fac.

D : A tout à l'heure, Hildie !

H : A tout' !

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la fac, une personne assise sur les escaliers l'attendait.

: Duo !

D : Quatre, salut ! Ça va ?

Q : Ça va très bien. Tu as eu ma review ?

D : Oui, au moins elle, elle m'a remontée le moral...

Q : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...

D : Oh, rien, c'est juste une review qui me tracasse

Q : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Que tu écrivais mal ? Que tes histoires étaient nulles ?

D : Non. Il me dit juste que les vraies histoires d'amours, ça n'existe pas.

Q : C'est sûr qu'il ne peut pas s'entendre avec toi.

D : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Q : Parce que tu attends le prince charmant. Celui qui fera battre ton coeur.

D : Arrête tes bêtises.

Q : J'ai tort peut-être ?

D : Non mais de la façon dont tu le dis, on dirait que je suis débile.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours. Duo n'écouta que d'une oreille le cours et Quatre avec qui il bavardait. Il était préoccupé, il ne pensait qu'à cette review dont les phrases tournaient dans sa tête.

A suivre...

Une fic de plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ensuite, on verra bien...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si cette fic vous a plu et que vous voulez la suite. Merci d'avance.


	2. réponse

Titre : Fanfiction

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 1 et 2, 3 et 4

Résumé : Duo est un jeune étudiant écrivant des fanfictions, des histoires d'amours jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une review qui l'intrigue...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

_**Réponse au reviews :**_

****

_Avant tout chose, je vous remercie pour toutes ses reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir mais aussi très peur, autant de review pour un chapitre alors que d'habitude je n'en ai que deux ou trois... Alors je ne suis dit que pour une fois je devais avoir écrit quelque chose de pas trop mal, j'espère seulement ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite... Bonne lecture_

**_Nushan ynis : _**Merci pour ta review, voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras tout autant. Pour ce qui en découlera maintenant honnêtement je n'ai pas d'idée très précise... Bonne lecture

**_Prudence Moony : _**Merci pour ta review. Je dois reconnaître que tu as raison mais j'ai un gros défaut je me répète et je sais que si je faisais les dialogues. il y aurait sans arrêt, il dit, il répondit. Je préfére faire mes dialogues comme ça et s'il y a besoin de préciser quelque chose, un sentiment, je le fais dans une autre phrase. Je t'avouerai aussi que c'est pour aller plus vite. J'ai tellement de fic en cours que je ne peux pas rester une semaine sur un chapitre. Merci pour les compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant malgré les dialogues. Bonne lecture

**_Cici-Kitty-Cats : _**Merci pour ta review et pour les compliments. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de mystère sur le revieweur de Duo mais tu as bien deviné : C'est Wufei ( non, je plaisante! ). J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi... Bonne lecture

**_Lu : _**Merci pour la review. J'écrit toujours des chapitres courts ( désolé ). Par contre, Wings va faire une apparition dans ce chapitre avec quelqu'un d'autre...Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimera... Bonne lecture

**_Ptite Clad : _**Merci beaucoup pour la review et pour le compliment. Je suis content que l'idée plaise parceque j'étais persuadé qu'elle ferai un flop... Heero a peut-être des raisons d'être déprimé... Voilà donc le second chapitre en espèrant que tu le trouvera tout aussi bien.. Bonne lecture

**_Nini :_** Merci pour ta review. Au départ, j'étais persuadé que cette histoire ne plairai à personne alors je suis content de voir qu'elle plaît... Maintenant, il faut voir si la suite sera à la hauteur du début... Bonne lecture

**_Didilove37 :_** Merci pour ta review, je te laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira aussi... Bonne lecture

**_Sailor Sayuri :_** Merci pour ta review et pour tout ses compliments, tu es trop gentille. Je suis content que le début de cette fic te plaise comme je l'ai déjà dit je pensez que ça ne plairai à personne. Il faut juste espèrer que tu ne sera pas déçu par la suite... Quand à Heero ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui Duo est déjà sur l'affaire... J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture

**_Naïa :_** Merci pour ta review. Je cède à la menace de mort et te laisse découvrir la suite. J'espère que tu m'épargneras si la suite te plaît. Une dernière chose, si toi tu aimes mes histoires, moi j'adore tes reviews ! Bonne lecture

**_Hayko Maxwell :_** Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment. L'idée à vraiment plu apparemment, j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir par la suite. Enfin voilà la suite, j'espère que tu en sera tout aussi contente... Bonne lecture

**_Luna Strata :_** Merci pour ta review, je suis content que l'histoire plaise à autant de personne... C'est vrai qu'une review comme ça, c'est déprimant mais ce n'est que la première... J'espère que tu trouvera la suite tout aussi intéressante... Bonne lecture

**_Ephemeris :_** Merci comme d'habitude pour la review, c'est toi qui m'a convaincu que cette histoire était pas mal alors que je n'y croyais pas trop. Content que cette histoire te plaise merci encore pour l'aide que tu m'as fourni pour le chapitre suivant. Je te laisse relire ce chapitre... Bonne lecture

**_Tahitian Shaman Girl : _**Merci pour la review, il n'y a pas de mystère sur l'identité du reviewer, je crois que tout le monde l'a reconnu, c'est ... Pour ce qui de la rencontre entre les deux, il va falloir attendre encore un peu, du moins pour un rencontre directe... Je te laisse découvrir la suite en espèrant que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture

**_Lihiel : _**Merci pour ta review, je reconnais que j'ai un gros défaut mes chapitres sont plein de répétition comme histoire mais ce n'est pas le seul... Je suis content que cette histoire plaise, je la croyais voué à l'échec... J'espère que tu appréciera tout autant la suite... Bonne lecture

**_Iriachan : _**Merci pour ta review, je suis content qu'elle te plaise. Pour Duo j'ai pris un peu de mon caractère parcequ'il fait comme moi, il est très touché par les reviews positives autant que celle qui sont négatives... Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il va y avoir du romantisme parceque je suis un éternel romantique maintenant honnêtement, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il va se passer... Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimera aussi... Bonne lecture

**_Wish :_** Merci pour ta review. Par contre je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi moi, je serai plutôt d'accord avec Duo. Les histoires d'amours existent et elles se terminent toujours bien ( en tout cas dans mes histoires). Ton allusion à Blanche-Neige et aux autres classiques est byzarre car j'y fait référence dans des passages des chapitres suivants ça ne te dérange pas si je t'emprunte un peu cette idée que je trouves génial ? Je te laisse lire la suite... Bonne lecture

**_Sunako : _**C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment content si cette histoire t'ai donné envie de me laisser une review. C'est vrai que personnellement j'adore recevoir des review et y répondre, plus elles sont longues, plus je les adorent ! J'écris parceque j'ai des reviews sinon, j'aurai arrêté ! Merci pour tout ses compliments, j'espère que tu appréciera la suite et que tu n'oubliera pas de me laisser une autre review... Bonne lecture

**_Yuky :_** Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de Wings, il va falloir encore attendre pour savoir pourquoi il est dans cet état mais les reviews de Wings ne font que commencer d'arriver. Personnellement, je suis comme toi et Duo, un romantique alors je crois que cette histoire va bien se terminer... Voilà enfin le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira bien aussi... Bonne lecture

**_Magical Kiki Girl : _**Merci pour ta review. Heero n'est pas dépressif, il est pire que ça, il est déprimant... Pour sur qu'il va y avoir d'autres reviews aussi méchantes mais, il va y avoir surtout un jeu de question réponse entre les deux mais qui est ce qui va gagner... là est la question... Ce que j'aime bien dans tes reviews, c'est que tu essayes de deviner la suite de mes histoires mais je ne peux pas tout te révéler tout de suite sinon, il n'y aura pas de suite, ça détruirai le suspens. Donc pour l'instant, motus et bouche cousue. J'espère que la suite de plaira tout autant et j'attends tes autres reviews. Bonne lecture

**_Virtual Shinigami : _**Merci pour ta review mais aussi pour tes critiques. Je sais que je n'écrit pas spécialement bien. Mais si tu me fais des critiques, dis moi précisément ce qui ne va pas que je puisse le corriger ! J'espère que tu continuera à la trouver intéressante... Bonne lecture

**_Katia :_** Merci pour la review et pour le compliment, je te laisse lire la suite en espèrant que tu l'aimera tout autant... Bonne lecture

**_Youkai : _**Merci beaucoup pour la review et pour tout ses encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir... Je pensais que cette histoire serait un fiasco total et apparemment, elle plaît beaucoup... J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite et avec ce chapitre et que tu aimeras la suite de cette histoire autant que le premier chapitre... Bonne lecture

**_Echizen D Luffy : _**Merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup plu, je l'ai trouvé très originale et drôle. Pour tout te dire, On dirait que ce n'est pas Duo que tu interview mais moi ( sauf quand tu parles d'un grand auteur ), j'aurai eu les mêmes réponses que lui ! (j'adore recevoir des reviews ça me met de bonne humeur pour toute la journée! ) Il me manque juste la review anonyme et la personne de mes rêves qui va avec ! Pourquoi y a pas un Wings qui veut m'écrire ? Je suis content que cette idée plaise mais j'espère surtout ne décevoir personne avec la suite qui arrives... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi... Bonne lecture

_Pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review encore merci et bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 2 :

Duo et Quatre quittèrent la salle de cours pour aller manger. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous avec Hilde, Trowa et Envy au restaurant universitaire. Duo et Quatre étaient amis depuis l'enfance et ils avaient fait connaissance avec Hilde, Trowa et Envy, il y avait cinq ans. Trowa était en histoire de l'art, mais il n'y allait que pour faire plaisir à ses parents car il avait un rêve : travailler dans un cirque. Mais ses parents s'y opposaient. Ils avaient déjà été très déçu lorsque la grande soeur de Trowa, Catherine avait abandonné ses études pour devenir lanceuse de couteaux. Il était donc hors de question pour les parents de Trowa que leur fils fasse la même chose. Envy était, lui aussi, en histoire de l'art. Il avait de long cheveux noirs et un look très particulier. Duo et lui étaint sortis ensemble un an avant de rompre mais ils étaient restés très bons amis. Hilde, elle, était en psychologie.

Arrivés au restaurant, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient les premiers. Trowa et Envy arrivèrent ensuite suivis de près par Hilde. Les cinq amis s'installèrent à la même table et commandèrent la même chose. Duo était toujours perdu dans ses pensées et n'écoutait pas les autres.

T : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Q : Une review d'une de ses histoires le travaille...

H : Quoi ? C'est encore celle de ce matin, celle du maniaco-dépressif ?

Q : Tu l'as lu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait exactement ?

Hilde se fit soudain très théâtrale : Elle disait à peu près : Crois-tu que toutes les histoires d'amours finissent toujours aussi bien... Dans la vie tout se termine mal, la vie n'est pas un rêve... Blablablabla... Vâchement encourageant comme type.

E : Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Duo réfléchissait, il n'avait rien entendu de la conversation.

_Comment peut-on écrire des choses pareilles ? Qu'on aime pas mes histoires, je peux le comprendre mais qu'on s'attaque à l'amour. Comment peut-on dire que l'amour n'existe pas ? Il est malade ou quoi ? On ne peut pas vivre sans am..._

Q : Duo.

D : Hein ! Excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

E : Oui, mais où ?

D : Nulle part d'intéressant. Dites-moi plutôt qu'est-ce qu'on fait cet aprèm ?

H : Si on allait voir Catherine, ça fait un bail qu'on l'a pas vu.

L'idée d'Hilde plut aux autres qui décidèrent ainsi de passer l'après midi au cirque. On leur amena enfin les plats qu'ils avaient commandés et ils commencèrent à manger. Duo dévora comme quatre même s'il pensait toujours à ce Wings.

_Je suis con, moi. Pourquoi je me soucie d'un abruti pareil. C'est bizarre comme ce qu'il m'a écrit à pu me toucher._

* * *

Ailleurs, dans un autre appartement :

W : Heero, tu pourrais lâcher cet ordinateur de temps en temps !

H : Hn.

W : Si tu savais comme c'est agréable de vivre avec toi, j'aurai plus de discussion si je m'achetais un poisson rouge...

Heero se retourna est jeta un regard à son ami. Heero connaissait Wufei depuis plus de six ans. D'une nature assez solitaire tous les deux, ils étaient vite devenus amis, mais parfois, le côté silencieux de son ami pesait à Wufei. Surtout depuis qu'Heero avait renoncé à sortir et qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps devant un ordinateur. Mais Wufei était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

W : Si on allait faire un tour au cirque, une amie à moi m'a donnée des places...

H : Hn...

W : Je prends ce Hn comme un hn positif. Soit prêt dans cinq minutes.

Heero s'habilla, ne voulant pas vexer son ami.

W : Tu verras, ça te changera les idées...

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient devant le chapiteau du cirque. Heero n'était pas à son aise, il y avait trop de monde. En effet, plus d'une centaine de personne faisait la queue. Quelques artistes passèrent devant eux dont une jeune fille en costume avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoile et une plume dans les cheveux. Elle tenait dans ses mains plusieurs couteaux. Un clown passa aussi à côté d'eux vêtu d'un pantalon vert et d'un veste bleue, son visage était caché par la moitié d'un masque. Il était suivit par quatre personnes dont une attira le regard d'Heero, un garçon avec une très longue natte. Sûrement un autre artiste se dit-il. Après un long moment d'attente, ils reçurent enfin leurs places.

* * *

Catherine, un peu anxieuse : Trowa, tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ?

T : Allons, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois...

C : Mais, c'est ta première fois en public

D : Allons Cathy, ne t'inquiète pas. Trowa va les épater.

Q : Je suis sûr qu'il va avoir beaucoup de succès

Trowa sourit à ses amis, puis partit terminer de se préparer dans la roulotte de sa soeur. Pendant ce temps, ses amis restèrent dans les coulisses. Ils observaient les gradins sans se faire voir.

Q : Il y a quand même du monde.

D : Ce n'est pas ce qui va décourager Trowa...

E : C'est vrai que le cirque est rempli de beaux mecs. J'en ai vu un à qui je ferai bien sa fête...

Hilde et Quatre : ENVY !

E : Quoi ? Il était déjà super sexy habillé, alors sans ses vêtements...

Q : Tu veux bien arrêter !

E : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Q : Tu as vu comment tu parles.

D : Depuis le temps Quatre, tu devrais être habitué... Même en sortant avec lui, je n'ai pas pu le calmer.

E : Dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas m'arrêter, baby...

Avant que Duo n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant la place à M. Loyal.

L : Mesdames et Messieurs, le cirque des colonies est ravi de vous présenter son étoile, la lanceuse de couteaux : Catherine Bloom !

La jeune fille entra suivie de Trowa et commença à lancer les couteaux sous les yeux ébahis du public.

Heero regardait le spectacle sans grand interêt, même s'il devait reconnaître que cette fille était impressionnante par sa maîtrise.

W : Alors, je n'avais pas raison ? Ça te change un peu de ton ordinateur...

H : Hn

W : Souris un peu, le spetacle est génial, non ?

Catherine salua, elle venait de terminer son tour. Elle et son frère regagnèrent les coulisses pour laisser place aux jongleurs et aux magiciens.

E : Trowa est vraiment à croquer dans son costume...

Q : Envy !

E : Ben c'est la pure vérité, tu serais pas un peu jaloux ?

Q : Moi ? Je...

Quatre fut coupé dans sa réponse par le retour de Trowa sur la piste.

D : Ça y est, c'est son tour !

Trowa avanca au milieu de la piste et salua, tout à coup, provenant des coulisses, un lion sortit pour se précipiter sur lui. Au dernier moment, Trowa fit un salto et atterrit une main en équilibre sur le dos du lion sous les cris surpris de la foule. Trowa fit le tour de la piste ainsi avant d'éxecuter d'autres acrobaties.

Heero fixa le jeune acrobate, il avait réussi à attirer son attention.

W : Quel tour épatant ! Tu as vu Heero ?

H : Oui.

Wufei sourit enfin Heero avait dit autre chose que Hn.

Trowa sortit de scène sous des salves d'applaudissements. Il croisa Catherine qui venait terminer par un numéro d'acrobatie. Les larmes aux yeux, elle frotta la tête de son frère.

C : Tu as été fantastique ! Bravo !

Trowa eut un immense sourire et rejoignit ses amis qui le félicitèrent à leur tour.

Hilde : Et si on allait fêter ça ?

Les cinq amis patirent manger au restaurant. Ils s'amusèrent un moment, mais Duo les laissa assez tôt, il avait encore quelque chose à faire...

* * *

Wufei et Heero sortirent du cirque tous les deux contents. Ils mangèrent en ville et discutèrent un peu en traînant dans les rues. Wufei était content, il avait enfin sorti Heero de son ordinateur. Mais Heero, lui, pensait au jeune homme avec la tresse. Quand il l'avait vu, il avait pensé qu'il était un artiste du cirque mais pourtant il ne l'avait pas vu en scène. Malheureusement pour Wufei, si Heero avait consenti à sortir, dès qu'ils furent de retour chez eux, il alluma son ordinateur. Il avait un e mail. L'histoire d'un certain Shinigami auquel il avait laissé une review avait un nouveau chapitre. Il lut le chapitre d'un coup. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin, il trouva la réponse à sa review. Elle était assez longue.

_Wings : Bien sûr que je crois aux histoires d'amours qui finissent bien ! C'est le propre de la majorité des histoires d'amours en général. On t'a peut-être jamais lu les contes de fées. Pour moi, les histoires d'amours existent et pas seulement dans mes histoires mais aussi dans la vie réelle. Si tu n'as jamais été amoureux, c'est bien triste pour toi parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds. L'amour, quitte à entrer dans les clichés, est la plus belle chose au monde. Que tu n'aimes pas mes histoires d'accord, que tu les trouves nulles aussi. mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux reprocher à l'amour et aux gens amoureux... De plus, si je suis heureux de rêver d'histoire d'amour et d'en écrire, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te déranger... C'est beau les rêves, personnellement, c'est ce qui me fait avancer... Si tu ne connais ni l'amour, ni les rêves, tu ne dois pas t'amuser tous les jours... Quant à ma vie, pour le peu qui te regardes, elle me va très bien, merci de t'en soucier. Ma vie n'est peut-être pas un rêve mais elle me plaît telle qu'elle est... Malgré tout, je te remercie pour ta review mais je te conseille de sortir un peu ou de voir quelqu'un parce que la dépression ça se soigne..._

Heero eut un léger rictus. Il attrapa son clavier et commença sa réponse...

A suivre...

Cette histoire évolue vraiment au hasard, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il se passera par la suite. Pour le choix du nom du personnage rajouté, c'est un clin d'oeil à un autre manga comme certain l'auront deviné mais le personnage n'a aucun rapport avec lui, ni son caractère, ni son histoire... J'ai juste pris un nom qui me rappellait un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Voilà...

Si la suite ne vous a pas déçu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Merci d'avance !


	3. définition de l'amour

Titre : Fanfiction

Auteur : Heiji, avec l'aide d'Ephemeris pour les reviews adressés à Duo. Merci beaucoup encore une fois pour ton aide...

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 1 et 2, 3 et 4

Résumé : Duo est un jeune étudiant écrivant des fanfictions, des histoires d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il recoive une review qui l'intrigue...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

**_Didilove37 : _**Merci pour la review. Pour ce qui est du look d'Envy, il est pareil mais avec un caractère assez provocateur... Content que l'histoire continue à plaire, voilà encore un chapitre en espèrant qu'il te plaira encore... Bonne lecture !

**_Magical Girl Kiki : _**Merci pour la review, content que tu ai aimé le deuxième chapitre. Duo est perturbé ça c'est sûr et le mot et faible ! Si Trowa attire l'attention de Heero et Wufei, c'est que ça aura un rôle important pour la suite mais je n'en dis pas plus... C'est vrai que le message de Duo est assez utopiste voire surréaliste mais je dois avouer qu'entre les deux, je me sens plus proche de la réaction de Duo que de celle d'Heero... La suite arrive maintenant j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant mais je ne peux pas te révéler se qu'il va se passer tout de suite parcequ'en fait moi même je ne le sais pas... J'attends ta review et ton avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience... Bonne lecture !

**_Miss AngelLove : _**Merci pour la review. Comme tu as pu le voir, Wings est bien Heero mais je crois qu'ils vont encore ignorer pendant un moment encore qui est qui... Pour ce qui est des autres couples, je ne sais pas encore... Il y aura Quatre et Trowa ça c'est sûr parceque pour moi, ils sont inséparable... Mais pour le reste je ne suis même plus sûr que Heero et Duo finissent ensemble mais comme j'écris cette histoire au hasard sans connaître la fin tout peut encore changer... J'espère que tu aimera aussi ce nouveau chapitre... Bonne lecture !

**_Sailor Sayuri : _**Merci pour la review. Je suis content que tu es appréciais le chapitre précédent. Pour la longueur, je suis désolé mais j'écris toujours des chapitres assez courts, je suis pas doué pour tout ce qui est long... Je ne sais pas s'ils vont apprendre à se connaître grâce aux reviews mais je sais qu'ils vont se disputer pendant un moment encore... Merci encore pour les encouragements... Je te laisse lire la suite en espèrant qu'elle te plaise... Bonne lecture !

**_Ptite Clad : _**Merci pour la review, je suis vraiment content que cette histoire plaise parceque j'adore l'écrire... Tu as bien deviné, ils vont encore ce disputer par review interposée mais pour combien de temps ? Ca je ne sais pas... J'espère que tu appréciera aussi ce chapitre... Bonne lecture !

**_Florinoir : _**Merci pour tes deux reviews. Si toi tu es du côté d'Heero moi je suis du côté de Duo ! Je ne vais pas reprendre à mon compte les paroles de Duo mai les histoires d'amours existent... Si si, elles sont rare mais elles existent ! Pour ce qui est du numéro de Trowa, je nai rien inventé, c'est un numéro qu'il fait dans un épisode... Je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi... Bonne lecture !

**_Miss Shinigami : _**Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que le scénario change mais j'étais persuadé que quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait. Envy apparaît et joue un rôle de plus en plus important... J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Soso01 : _**Merci pour la review et les encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi... Bonne lecture !

**_Echizen D Luffy :_** Merci pour la review. Elle avance doucement c'est vrai mais pour la longueur en fait j'en ai aucune idée puisque je sais pas encore comment elle va finir. Cette histoire avance un peu au hasard... Heero et Duo se sont croisés mais ce n'est que le début... Je vois mal Heero demander un autographe a Duo après tout ce qu'il lui a dit... J'espère tu appréciera ce nouveau chapitre... Bonne lecture !

**_Thealie : _**Merci pour la review, ravi de voir que cette histoire te plaît... Je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère que l'aimera tout autant... Bonne lecture !

**_Hayko Maxwell : _**Merci pour la review, je suis content que tu adores, j'espère seulement que la suite ne te décevra pas... Je te laisse lire la suite et la réponse d'Heero en espèrant ne pas te décevoir... Bonne lecture !

**_Ephemeris :_** Comme d'habitude, merci pour ta review et pour ton travail, comme tu peux le voir je fais de la résistance aujourd'hui, je squatte chez ma tante pour updater... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder mes mails mais j'espère que tu vas bien et que tout va bien pour toi... J'ai écris des chapitres mais je te les enverrai quand j'aurai récupèré internet cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine...J'espère n'avoir rien raté de nouveau dans tes histoire parceque j'attends avec impatience la suite de Duo Bond... Je te laisse relire ce chapitre... Bonne lecture et à très bientôt j'espère...

**_Youkai : _**Merci pour la review, je suis content que tu aimes toujours cette histoires, j'espèreque ce chapitre ne te décevra pas... Effectivement tu auras la réponse d'Heero dans ce chapitre personnellement c'est éponse me déprime... Je suis content que le personnage d'Envy plaise autant, du coup, je l'ai repris dans une autre fic de Gundam... Je te laisse lire la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Naia :_** Merci pour ta review, je suis vexé ( citation : je sais les mecs sont pas attentifs aux petits details qui faont toute la difference entre oui et non ) alors je me suis déjà excusé mais je ne peux pas me rappeller de tout. I'am Sorry. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira mais ce n'est pas la peine de m'envoyer le lion de Trowa, j'ai Heero pour me défendre. De toute façon il a pas le choix ou c'est ça ou il finit avec Relena... En plus je ne suis pas le seul vexé dans ta review tu souhaites bonne chance à tout le monde sauf à Heero et il a pas apprécié... Pour Envy tu peux lui souhaiter d'arriver à reconquérir Duo... Encore une chose, les milles et une idées de Relena n'auront pas de suite désolé... Je te laisse lire la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Prudence-Moony : _**Merci pour la review, je suis content que tu te sois habitué à ma façon de faire les dialogues... Je dis content parceque je suis un mec, je le dis parceque tu n'est pas la première à me prendre pour une fille... Merci pour les encouragements, je suis ravi que l'histoire te plaise toujours... Je te laisse lire la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_ShinNoMeg : _**Merci pour ta review, je suis content que cette histoire plaise, je la croyais vouée à l'échec... Effectivement, j'ai intégré Envy le seul l'unique de Fma parceque je l'adore dans Fma... J'espère que tu aimera aussi ce chapitre... Bonne lecture !

**_Babou :_** Merci pour ta review, je suis content que l'histoire te plaise. Pour ce qui est de la rencontre elle aura lieu ça c'est sûr mais est ce qu'ils vont finir ensemble, ca c'est une autre question, car pour tout avouer cette histoire avance au hasard, je n'ai aucune idée de la fin... Je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère que ca ne te décevra pas... Bonne lecture !

**_Katia : _**Merci pour ta review, content que le chapitre t'es plu. En voilà un autre, j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas... Bonne lecture !

**_Dark Malponese :_** Merci pour la review. Envy fait effectivement référence à Fma, je l'ai découvert il n'y a pas très longtemps et j'adore ! Pour ce qui est de l'amour par review c'est sûr que si c'est pour tomber sur Relena, je préfére me suicider ! Merci pour les encouragements, je te laisse lire la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Lady Balkys :_** Merci pour ta review. Je ne sais pas si la suite et si évidente que ça parceque je ne suis pas sûr que Duo et Heero finisse ensemble... Un autre couple me plaît aussi... Merci pour les encouragements... Je te laisse découvrir la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Hades Hiei :_** Merci pour les deux reviews, si Wufei et Heero sont captivés par Trowa, c'est que ça jouera un rôle plus au moins important pour la suite. Je suis content que tu trouves mon idée intéressante... Je te laisse lire la suite en espèrant qu'elle te plaira... Bonne lecture !

**_Sunako :_** Je suis vraiment content que cette histoire te plaise et que tu l'adores... J'espère seulement que la suite ne te décevras pas... C'est moi qui te remercie pour la review, je suis content lorsque ce que j'ècris plaît au moins à quelqu'un... Je te laisse découvrir la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Aya : _**Merci pour ta review, voilà la réponse d'Heero à Duo... J'espère que tu aimera ce nouveeau chapitre... Bonne lecture !

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! **_

Chapitre 3 :

Duo, le lendemain matin, se réveilla en retard pour son cours. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et courut à la fac, il ne prit donc pas le temps d'allumer son ordinateur. Il arriva juste avec quelques minutes de retard, le professeur fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Duo se mit à côté de Quatre comme à son habitude.

Q : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est rare que tu sois en retard en cours...

D : Rien, je me suis juste couché tard hier soir et j'ai eu du mal à me lever...

Q : Pourtant, hier soir, tu nous as quitté tôt.

D : J'avais envie d'écrire un peu, alors je me suis mis à l'ordinateur.

Q : Et quelle fiction as tu updaté ? Neige éternelle ou Amours contrariés ?

D : Aucune des deux, je suis resté sur Juste amis ?.

Q : Mais, tu l'avais updaté hier !

D : Oui...

Q : C'est cette review, celle qui t'a contrarié, tu voulais à tout prix lui répondre, je parie.

D : Quatre, tu me connais trop bien...

Q : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as marqué ? Rien de bien méchant, j'espère ?

D : Non, tu me connais, j'ai été adorable comme d'habitude...

Q : Mouais... Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

D : Je sais pas, j'ai pas eu le temps de le lire ce matin, je me suis pas réveillé. Je le lirai à midi.

Q : Tu me le diras ce soir alors ?

D : Pourquoi ce soir ?

Q : Je te rappelle que j'ai cours, moi, cette après-midi.

D : On est déjà vendredi ! C'est vrai, et j'ai promis de passer la journée avec Envy.

Tout le reste du cours, Duo fut très attentif même si quelque chose le préoccupait légèrement... Le cours suivant lui parut très long, heureusement que Quatre était là, certains cours étaient vraiment barbant. Dès que midi sonna, Duo sortit de la fac en promettant à Quatre de le retrouver le soir même pour tout lui raconter. Duo arriva à l'appartement, il était vide. Hilde était en cours, elle aussi. Il se précipita vers l'ordinateur. Pendant que celui-ci coopérait, il s'attrapa un sandwich, il tapa son mot de passe : Deathscythe. L'ordinateur lentement s'alluma. Duo croqua un morceau de son sandwich. Son écran de fond apparut. Il cliqua sur sa boîte e mail. Le temps que la fenêtre s'ouvre, il remordit dans son sandwich. Il avait cinq e mails. Il commença à les lire attentivement, du premier au dernier. Le premier lui fit particulièrement plaisir, c'était Ephemeris, une de ses premières revieweuses. Il les lut tous un par un. Le sourire lui revint au fur et à mesure, il était ravi que son histoire plaise jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la dernière review.

_C'est vraiment la meilleure histoire que j'ai lu depuis longtemps. L'histoire n'avance pas trop vite sans stagner et on ne s'ennuie pas du tout. Et je trouve que le nom de Mateo est super beau._

_Ephemeris_

_C'est super que tu ais updaté si vite, j'adore cette fanfic. Elle me fait totalement rêver et après avoir lu chaque chapitre, je me sens plus léger et bien dans ma peau. J'attends la suite avec impatience. A plus._

_Kyo-chan_

_Je trouve que Loic et Mateo vont trop bien ensemble et que même s'ils sont amis, ça se voit trop qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Dis-moi qu'ils vont finir ensemble, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Alors, la suite et vite ! _

_Flower Power_

_C'est super ! A quand la suite ? Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre dans l'attente. Qu'ils ne se préoccupent pas de bêtises comme l'amitié, c'est bien plus beau l'amour ! Allez, remets-toi au travail ! Salut._

_Gigi_

_Les histoires d'amours sont toujours éphémères. Il n'y a que dans les contes de fées que tout fini bien ! Les contes de fées ont été écrits pour faire croire à quelque chose qui n'existe pas et que l'on ne peut voir ailleurs que dans ces textes. Des personnes qui se détestent puis qui s'aiment, des personnes qui tombent folles amoureuses dès le premier regard pour toute leur vie, c'est plus que fantastique, c'est impossible ! L'amour n'est jamais aussi fort ou aussi résistant qu'on le prétend, ce sont juste des histoires pour vous faire croire que le monde n'est pas si mauvais. Cupidon ne m'a jamais ( comme tu le dis dans ta fanfiction ) plantés une de ses flèches dans le coeur parce qu'il n'y a personne dans ce bas monde qui puisse être mon âme soeur, il n'y a personne qui m'attend. Les amoureux sont des imbéciles qui voient la vie en bleu parce qu'ils ont l'illusion d'être aimés. Tu ne veux pas rentrer dans les clichés mais l'amour est un cliché. Quant aux rêves, bien évidemment que j'en ai, mais les miens sont réalistes et ne se fondent pas sur des chimères. Je ne suis pas défaitiste mais juste réaliste..._

_Wings_

Duo relut plusieurs fois la dernière review, celle qu'il appréhendait tant. Il était vraiment en colère, il en avait même oublié de finir son sandwich. Duo éteignit l'ordinateur, toujours préoccupé par la dernière review. C'était bizarre, comme une seule mauvaise review pouvait lui saper le moral malgré toutes les autres. Duo attrapa sa veste pour sortir, il était une heure et demie et il n'avait rendez-vous avec Envy qu'à deux heures.

Tant mieux, se dit-il, il faut que je reste un peu seul. J'attendrai Envy au café, lui me changera les idées...

Après une demie heure de réflexion en solitaire, Duo vit arriver Envy. Dans le café, tous les regards se retournaient sur Envy. Comme d'habitude, il faisait sensation. Envy avait pour vêtement un T-shirt blanc très, très court attaché par une lanière dans le dos, il portait aussi un short blanc très court, Duo aurait plutôt appelé ça un caleçon. Envy marchait jusqu'à Duo décontracté, ses longs cheveux suivant le rythme de sa démarche féline. Lorsqu'il arriva à la table de Duo, il lui fit un immense sourire et s'assit.

D : Je ne te comprendrais jamais Envy. Est-ce que tu as vu de quoi tu as l'air ?

E : Oui, je suis bien comme ça, non ? Tu ne trouves pas ? En tout cas, je ne passe pas inaperçu.

Envy fit un clin d'oeil à un mec qui ne le quittait pas des yeux...

E : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Darling ?

D : Ce que tu veux...

Envy fixa Duo d'un regard étrange puis lança : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?

D : Moi, rien...

E : Allons, je te connais trop Duo, et sous les moindres coutures, tu ne peux absolument rien me cacher... Alors, avoue avant que je te torture...

Duo n'hésita pas et se confia à son ami.

E : Alors il t'a encore écris ?

D : Oui

E : Et ça te perturbe ?

Duo acquiesça.

Envy souffla : Mon pauvre Duo, il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup... Vous n'avez pas les mêmes points de vues, c'est tout. Chacun a sa propre vision de l'amour.

D : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

E : Il y a quatre types de réactions face à l'amour.

D : Quatre ? Et je peux savoir lesquelles ?

E : Tout d'abord, il y a la tienne, celle d'attendre le grand amour sans rien faire comme la belle au bois dormant endormie sur son lit...

D : Merci pour la comparaison...

E : Ensuite, il y a celle de Quatre ou de Trowa. La personne a trouvé le grand amour mais n'ose pas l'avouer à l'autre comme Jane qui en pince pour Tarzan...

D : Envy, tu as de ses références...

E : Le troisième cas c'est celui d'Hilde, elle profite du moment présent sans attendre l'amour puisqu'il viendra tout seul comme Aladdin qui tombe sur la femme de sa vie par hasard...

Duo souffla.

E : Et pour finir, la réaction de ton revieweur, c'est-à-dire qui nie pouvoir être amoureux ou qui fait tout pour le détruire de peur d'y être confronté tel la bête qui se fait passer pour un monstre face à Belle...

Duo : Et c'est en cours de psychologie... Et toi, tu es dans quel groupe ?

E : Moi, dans le groupe belle au bois dormant...

D : Hein ! Pourquoi ?

Envy se fit soudain sérieux.

E : J'ai longtemps attendu le grand amour, je l'ai trouvé, il m'a quitté. Alors, plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant et je profite même si je sais que je ne trouverai personne d'aussi bien que lui.

D : Envy...

Loin de s'attendrir, Envy enchaîna...

E : Si on en revenait à ta review.

D : Pour en dire quoi ?

E : As-tu regardé si tu pouvais avoir son mail ? S'il est inscrit sur le site, tu pourrais essayer de lui envoyer un e mail directement.

D : Tu sais que tu as raison, Envy.

E : Comme toujours... Maintenant que je t'ai donné la solution, on n'y pense plus et on profite de notre journée.

Duo et Envy quittèrent le café. Duo s'amusa comme un petit fou avec Envy et en oublia tout le reste.

* * *

Il était minuit, Heero alluma son ordinateur, toujours pas d'update et de réponse à sa review de la part de Shinigami. Finalement, vu l'heure tardive, il éteignit l'ordinateur. Un peu déçu, il se coucha, se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien lui préparer comme réponse. Il s'endormit en ayant une étrange vision d'un homme avec une natte... 

A suivre...

Un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'ai supprimé la liste des couples parceque pour l'instant, je ne suis pas sûr de la fin de cette histoire et puis ça laisse un peu de suspens...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, si ca vous a plu merci d'avance...


	4. rencontre ?

Titre : Fanfiction

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 1 et 2, 3 et 4

Résumé : Duo est un jeune étudiant écrivant des fanfictions, des histoires d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une review qui l'intrigue...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Prudence-Moony, Ephemeris, Choupette, Hayko Maxwell, Thealie, Mimy Angel, Aki no sama, Isis, Didilove37, Kalas1209, Obscura, Dark.Setsuna, Sailor Sayuri, MiSs, ShInIgAmI, Aishanu soma, Chriehp, Youkai, Naïa, Yami Aku, Justshadows, Florinoir, Hades Hiei, Magical Girl Kiki, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Echizen D Luffy, Shuichi, Yohina, Ingrid.94, Lou999 surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. _

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain, Duo se leva tard, réveillé à onze heures par un coup de téléphone. Duo et Envy avaient traîné toute la soirée et étaient rentrés très tard. Le jeune homme décrocha encore à moitié endormi. Il murmura un "allo" et reconnut son interlocuteur : C'était Quatre.

Q : Salut !

D : Quatre, pourquoi m'appelles-tu à cette heure-ci ? On est samedi et tu sais bien que je dors jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi !

Q : Hé bé ! T'es de bonne humeur le matin ! Je t'appellais pour te demander ce qu'il t'avait répondu, je te rappelle que tu devais me le dire hier soir. C'est moi qui devrais râler !

D : Excuse-moi Quatre, mais on s'est tellement amusé que j'en ai oublié tout le reste. Envy ne m'a pas laissé une minute de répit de toute la soirée... Tu veux que je te lise ce qu'il m'a écrit ?

Q : Bien sûr !

Duo, toujours fatigué, prit le téléphone et traîna difficilement ses pieds jusqu'à l'ordinateur, manquant de se casser la figure au passage avec la table basse de la salle à manger.

Décidément, se dit Duo, je ne suis vraiment pas du matin le week-end...

Duo alluma l'ordinateur, continuant à discuter avec Quatre de tout et de rien. Lorsque son écran de fond apparut enfin, il cliqua sur sa boîte de réception, l'e mail à nouveau sous les yeux, il le lut à Quatre.

Q : C'est vraiment un pessimiste ! Il est tout le contraire de toi...

Duo baîlla.

D : Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je crois que si je le rencontrais, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Q : Ou alors tu en tomberais tout simplement fou amoureux... Tu sais, on dit que les contraires s'attirent...

D : Tu joues avec les proverbes comme ça t'arrange ! Quand je sortais avec Envy, tu me disais : Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Quatre, prit à son propre piège, changea habillement de sujet : Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas te mettre tout de suite à écrire ta fanfiction pour pouvoir lui répondre ?

D : Envy m'a donné une super idée ! Je vais aller vérifier si je peux obtenir son e mail pour lui écrire directement.

Q : D'accord, mais pour lui dire quoi ?

D : Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas... Je verrais sur le moment... Mais c'est une bonne question, je sais pas comment je vais présenter ça, mais je trouverais quand je lui écrirai...

Q : Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

D : Quelle question ! Mais me recoucher bien sûr !

Q : Fainéant ! Enfin, si tu es réveillé, viens déjeuner au resto U, je dois y retrouver Envy et Trowa à midi et demi. Invite Hilde si tu la vois...

D : Ne comptes pas trop sur moi. Quand je dors, je dors !

Duo retourna s'allonger pour se rendormir débranchant par sécurité le téléphone. Mais il n'y arriva pas, une chose le préoccupait. Il se tourna et se retourna, pas moyen de dormir. Le temps passa et pas moyen de trouver le sommeil. Duo avait beau fermer les yeux, rien n'y faisait. Il avait beau se remuer dans ses draps, grâce à Quatre, il ne pensait plus qu'à ce Wings et à cet e mail qu'il voulait lui envoyer. Il cherchait des formules, comment présenter son e mail... Finalement, il se leva et regarda son radio réveil, il était midi vingt. Ça faisait une heure qu'il traînait au lit sans pouvoir rejoindre à nouveau les bras de morphée, perdu comme il était dans ses réflexions.

Duo s'habilla.

Autant rejoindre les autres, se dit-il. Mais avant...

* * *

Midi quarante cinq au resto U.

Trois garçons ( ou plutôt deux ) discutaient, assis à une table

Q : Il ne viendra plus maintenant.

E : Attends encore un peu...

Q : Mais il m'a dit qu'il allait se recoucher !

E : Si tu lui as rappelé cette review, il va tellement être obsédé par ce qu'il va lui écrire qu'il ne pourra plus s'endormir.

Q : Tu as peut-être raison... Mais justement, il ne viendra pas puisqu'il sera sur son ordinateur.

E : Une fois son mail terminé, il aura besoin d'en parler et je t'assure qu'il va venir et qu'il ne va pas tarder.

Tout à coup, une silhouette passa la porte du restaurant. C'était Duo, apparemment radieux... Il se dirigea vers ses amis.

Q : Tu le connais bien, Envy.

E : Personne ne le connaît aussi bien que moi.

Duo s'assit sans avoir entendu les paroles de Quatre et d'Envy.

Q : Alors, ça va mieux, de meilleure humeur ?

Duo avec un grand sourire : Oui.

E : Alors ne nous fait pas languir, qu'est-ce que tu lui as envoyé ?

D : A qui ?

Q : A ton reviewer anonyme, enfin !

D : Hé bien, voilà j'ai...

* * *

W : Allez ! Ça te sortira un peu de manger ailleurs que dans ta chambre universitaire.

H : ...

Heero suivait son ami sans conviction. Ils rentrèrent dans le resto universitaire. Ils se servirent au comptoir du restaurant et se dirigèrent en silence dans la salle. Ils en firent le tour mais aucune table n'était libre. Il ne restait plus qu'au maximum une place à chaque table sauf à un endroit. Hésitant, ils restérent debout jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon, les voyant hésiter au milieu de la salle, leur face signe.

: Si vous savez pas où vous asssoir, vous n'avez quà vous mettre avec nous ?

Quatre tout bas : Envy !

Envy, sur le même ton : Ben quoi ? On va pas les laisser manger debout ! Et puis, regarde le japonais, il est super sexy !

Quatre manqua de s'étouffer avec ce qu'il mangeait.

Les deux garçons debout semblèrent encore hésiter. Après avoir bien regardé les gens assis à cette table, Heero se dirigea vers ceux qui les avait invités à la grande surprise de Wufei. Heero, si solitaire d'habitude, qui n'aimait pas discuter avec des inconnus faisait, le premier pas vers des étrangers. Ça devait cacher quelque chose. Heero n'aurait pas agi ainsi sauf s'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Wufei, étonné, suivit Heero sans rien dire. Ils s'assirent et Envy, toujours entreprenant fit les présentations. Wufei à son tour se présenta et présenta Heero qui semblait ailleurs. Peu à peu ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Wufei reconnu en Trowa l'artiste qu'ils avaient vu l'autre fois au cirque. Il commencèrent à parler du cirque, puis en vinrent à d'autres sujets. Wufei se sentait à l'aise, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Heero et ces quatre garçons étaient vraiment sympa. Heero restait la majorité du temps sans rien dire, mais parlait de temps en temps. Wufei l'avait remarqué et il était content. Enfin Heero réagissait comme une personne de son âge, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Envy, Duo et Quatre leur firent la conversation pendant plusieurs heures de l'après-midi. Ils se séparèrent vers quatre heures après avoir bu un café ensemble. Sur le pas du restaurant, ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent en prenant chacun leur chemin.

* * *

W : Alors, c'est pas agréable de sortir de chez soi et de rencontrer les gens ?

H : Hn.

W : Heero, qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est toi qui a vous t'assoir avec eux et ils ont été super sympa.

H : Oui.

W : Tu me caches quelque chose, Heero...

H : ...

W : Heero...

H : Ce n'est rien d'important...

W : Tu es sûr ?

H : Hn...

Une fois de retour chez lui, Heero s'isola avec son ordinateur, désolant à nouveau Wufei. Il regarda sur le site, toujours pas de suite à la fanfiction de Shinigami. Déçu, il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses e mails. Un message apparut à l'écran :

Vous avez un message.

Un sourcil froncé par la surprise, Heero cliqua dessus. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il vit l'émetteur : Shinigami. Le message apparu lentement à l'écran.

_Shinigami : Ben voilà, tu dois être surpris d'avoir un e mail de ma part. Si tu ne m'as pas reconnu, c'est moi qui écrit la fanfiction : Juste amis ? Et je t'écris parce que tes reviews m'ont vachement intrigué... Comment peux-tu être aussi pessimiste? je suis sûr qu'en discutant un peu ensemble, on pourrait tomber d'accord ou au moins parler. Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer par reviews interposés, il vaudrait mieux que l'on s'explique... Si tu es d'accord bien sûr... Si tu le veux bien, retrouve-moi sur le forum du site demain à quatre heures... Je t'y attendrai... Je trouves que c'est bête de se disputer pour des choses aussi futiles même si nos avis sont différents... Je te propose donc d'en discuter directement... A toi de choisir..._

_Kisu_

_Shinigami _

Heero relut plusieurs fois l'e mail en faisant attention à chacun des mots. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser et quoi faire... Il resta devant son écran à réfléchir un petit moment avant de se décider à répondre...

A suivre...

N'oubliez pas de me reviewer….J'attends vos reviews pour connaître vos opinions sur cette histoire avec impatience. Merci d'avance…

Je sais, c'est court...

N'oubliez pas de me reviewer….J'attends vos reviews pour connaître vos opinions sur cette histoire avec impatience. Merci d'avance…

Voilà pour différentes raisons c'est la dernière update de mes histoires jusqu'à février ( pas d'internet jusque là ) alors je souhaite à tout ceux qui lirons ce chapitre un joyeux noël et une bonne année. En attendant, d'ici là, j'aurai peut-être changé de pseudo...

D : Quoi tu changes de pseudo ?

Moi : Oui, j'en ai marre de celui-là...

D : Et tu choisira quoi ?

Moi : Ca je ne sais pas encore probablement un autre nom de personnage de manga...

D : Tu peux bien me dire lequel...

Moi : Non. Bon ca suffit ! Joyeux noël et Bonne année à tous !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Prudence-Moony, Ephemeris, Choupette, Hayko Maxwell, Thealie, Mimy Angel, Aki no sama, Isis, Didilove37, Kalas1209, Obscura, Dark.Setsuna, Sailor Sayuri, MiSs, ShInIgAmI, Aishanu soma, Chriehp, Youkai, Naïa, Yami Aku, Justshadows, Florinoir, Hades Hiei, Magical Girl Kiki, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Echizen D Luffy, Shuichi, Yohina, Ingrid.94, Lou999 surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. _


	5. la préparation à la confrontation

Titre : Fanfiction

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples :

Résumé : Duo est un jeune étudiant écrivant des fanfictions, des histoires d'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il recoive une review qui l'intrigue...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Mimy Angel, Sailor Sayuri, Magical Girl Kiki, Thealie, Didilove37, Hayko Maxwell, Aki no sama, Ephemeris, Naïa, Lou999, Drudrue, Seddy, Shinigami Girly, SOSO01, Catirella, Yayoi26, Hélière, Noan, Shana-chan et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. _

**J'ai atteint les cent reviews pour cette histoire ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme elles font plaisir surtout qu'elles montrent que cette histoire plaît... Encore merci à vous !**

Chapitre 5 :

Duo se leva tard, il était presque une heure de l'après-midi. Comme d'habitude, il avait paressé au lit. Toujours en pyjama, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, Hilde était en train de déjeuner.

Hilde : Alors la marmotte ! On se lève enfin !

Duo, les yeux toujours mi-clos, dépeigné, ne sembla pas apprécier l'entrain d'Hilde.

D : Hilde, ne crie pas… S'il te plaît... Quelle heure est-il ?

H : Il est midi et demi ! Tu as faim ?

Duo s'assit, pas très réveillé.

D : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de bon ?

H : Pizza et frites !

L'annonce du menu sembla finir de réveiller Duo. Seule la nourriture pouvait le détourner de toutes ses préoccupations. La gourmandise était un des ses défauts reconnus par tout le monde.

D : Mes plats préférés...

Duo attrapa une assiette et se servit très largement de tout. L'assiette débordait presque.

Quelqu'un d'inattendu entra tout à coup dans la cuisine.

E : Hè bè, à peine levé et déjà à te goinfrer.

Duo, surpris : Envy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

E : Quel charmant accueil, je reviendrai...

H : Il est là depuis deux heures, il attendait que tu te réveilles.

D : Mais pourquoi tu es venu si tôt ?

E : Je ne voulais rater ça pour rien au monde, ton combat avec Wings.

Quelque chose revint soudainement à l'esprit de Duo qui sursauta et se leva. Sans donner aucune explication à ses amis, il se précipita vers le salon et plus précisement vers l'ordinateur.

E : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

D : J'ai oublié de regarder s'il m'avait répondu...

Envy sourit. Depuis le temps, il avait l'habitude de l'étourderie de Duo.

Duo alluma l'ordinateur tout en continuant à faire la conversation à Envy. Il ne lui parlait pas vraiment, il se contentait de faire semblant de l'écouter et de lui répondre...

D : Pourquoi es-tu venu aussi tôt ? Tu sais bien que je ne me lève pas avant une heure au moins...

E : Oui, je le sais... Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas très longtemps, c'est moi qui venait te réveiller…

Duo n'entendit pas la réponse, toute son attention étant portée sur les mots qui s'étaient affichés...

Vous avez trois messages

Duo cliqua sur sa boîte de réception. Le premier e mail était de Wings. Duo attrapa la souris et cliqua dessus, il apparut à l'écran.

_Je serai là à quatre heures... Mais je ne vois pas quel en est l'interêt, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis..._

_Wings_

Duo relut plusieurs fois le message, ne faisant plus attention à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

E : Hilde, nous n'existons plus.

H : C'est à chaque fois pareil, un mot de celui-là et plus rien n'existe...

E : Moi je te dis que c'est le coup de foudre.

H : Tu crois ?

E : Oui, j'avais la même réaction quand je sortais avec Duo et qu'il m'envoyais un mot.

H : Duo...

Aucune réaction.

Hilde se pencha sur Duo pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles.

H : DUO !

Duo sursauta.

D : Non mais ça va pas ! T'es malade Hildie !

Hilde, faisant l'innocente.

H : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a marqué ?

D : Il est pas très enthousiaste, mais il sera là.

E : Alors, content ?

D : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

E : T'as vu ta réaction, on aurait dit que ta vie dependait de cet e mail !

D : T'éxagéres pas un tout petit peu...

H : Non, je suis d'accord avec Envy, tu prêtes trop d'importance à ces e mails.

E : A propos d'e mail, le second doit être de Quatre. Il t'a laissé une review sur ton histoire.

D : Je vais aller voir ça tout de suite.

Duo cliqua sur le second message.

_Comme d'habitude, tes chapitre sont toujours aussi bien et toujours aussi beau. Tes belles histoires d'amour gagnent vraiment à être connues... Ne te laisse pas décourager ! J'attends la suite comme d'habitude..._

_Sandrock_

_PS : Je passerai demain vers une heure avec Trowa A demain !_

Duo sourit : Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est un complot ! Vous voulez tous me surveiller !

E : Allons, on ne voulait pas te laisser seul face à ton Wings...

D : Dites plutôt que vous êtes tous des curieux !

E : Non... On s'inquiète juste pour toi...

D : Mon oeil !

E : D'accord t'as gagné, mais tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir.

Duo fit mine d'être vexé, mais lorsqu'il vit les visages d'Envy et d'Hilde qui faisaient des mines de coupables qui culpabilisent, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Duo cliqua ensuite sur le troisième message.

_Mr Duo Maxwell..._

_Je vais vous tuer ! Depuis quand on envoie des chapitres sans me les faire corriger, hein ? La bêtalectrice que je suis et très très vexée et t'as interêt à te faire pardonner ! Des roses me paraissent un minimum... Et attention, si tu m'oublies, je vais venir me venger !_

_Hinata_

_Ps : Réponds vite ou tu vas perdre une amie..._

Duo : Mince !

Hilde : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Duo : J'ai oublié Hinata ! Elle a pas corrigé mon chapitre et apparemment, elle m'en veut !

Hilde : Aïe !

Envy : Elle va te tuer ! Hinata est très loin d'être la douceur personnalisée...

Hilde : Je dirai même plus qu'elle a un sacré caractère...

Duo : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois tout subir ?

Envy : C'est de ta faute, comment as-tu pu oublier Hinata ?

Duo : Non, C'est de la faute de l'autre, il m'a perturbé !

Hilde : C'est ça... Trouve-toi des excuses...

Duo : Mais euh ! Du coup, j'ai pas le choix... Je vais devoir passer chez elle et son petit ami...

Envy : Je viendrai avec toi si tu veux... J'adore Hinata et son petit ami, et ça fait deux semaines que je les ai pas vus...

Duo : D'accord, tu pourras peut-être empêcher Hinata de m'étrangler...

Envy éclata de rire, suivi par Hilde.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. C'était Quatre et Trowa qui venaient d'arriver. Envy leur ouvrit pendant que Duo continuait à jouer sur son ordinateur et qu'Hilde partait finir son repas.

E : Bienvenue !

D : Tous les comploteurs sont là maintenant, il n' y a plus qu'à attendre quatre heures.

* * *

Heero était levé depuis l'aube, quelque chose le préoccupé... Depuis six heure du matin, il était assis devant son ordinateur et semblait attendre quelque chose, tout en rêvant.

Heero était connecté sur le forum du site ou Shinigami publiait ses histoires, Heero attendait...

W : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heero n'avait pas remarqué que Wufei le regardait faire depuis un moment.

H : ...

W : Tu veux pas me dire ce que tu trafiques sur cet ordi ?

H : ...

W : Heero...

Heero regarda Wufei, c'était son meilleur ami depuis si longtemps. Jusqu'ici il n'avait rien dit à Wufei et il s'en voulait un peu. Après tout, jusqu'ici, il lui avait tout confié, ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Il se décida à confier à Wufei.

H : J'attends quelqu'un.

W : Quoi !

H : Quelqu'un m'a contacté pour me parler sur internet...

W : Et comment cette personne a t-elle trouvé ton adresse ?

H : Je lui ai laissé une review...

W : Une quoi ?

Heero souffla. Il n'avait rien dit à Wufei alors autant commencer par le commencement. Il raconta tout à Wufei, lui expliquant que depuis quelque temps, il lisait des histoires sur le net et qu'il avait laissé des messages à un auteur. Il raconta ce que contenaient tous ces messages et les réponses de l'auteur. Il lui expliqua aussi que l'auteur l'avait contacté pour lui parler.

W : Et là, tu l'attends ?

H : Oui

W : Mais il n'est que deux heures !

H : ...

W : Tu vas attendre sans rien faire jusqu'à quatre heures !

H : Hn

W : Heero, je sais qu'en ce moment, tu ne vas pas bien. C'est bon pour toi de te changer les idées en faisant des rencontres sur internet, mais il ne faut pas pour autant délaisser tout le reste.

H : ...

W : Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie jusqu'à quatre heures ?

Heero eut un vrai sourire reconnaissant pour Wufei. Ils restèrent tous les deux à discuter ensemble jusqu'à quatre heures comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Parlant de tout et de rien, Heero semblait s'ouvrir un peu à nouveau. Il ne prêtait plus attention à son ordinateur. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse à l'écran :

Shinigami est connecté.

A suivre...

J'espère que cette histoire continue de vous plaire... Malgré le gros gros retard que j'ai... Encore désolé !

Si je la publie c'est grâce à Didilove37 qui m'a rappelé que je l'avais pas updater depuis très longtemps mais je vous promet que le prochain se fera dans moins de trois semaines... Promis !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si vous avez aimé... Je les attends avec impatience...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Mimy Angel, Sailor Sayuri, Magical Girl Kiki, Thealie, Didilove37, Hayko Maxwell, Aki no sama, Ephemeris, Naïa, Lou999, Drudrue, Seddy, Shinigami Girly, SOSO01, Catirella, Yayoi26, Hélière, Noan, Shana-chan et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. _


	6. quand les touches des claviers chauffent

Titre : Fanfiction

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : Duo et Heero, Quatre et Trowa, Envy et ..., Wufei et ..., Hinata et ...

Résumé : Duo est un jeune étudiant écrivant des fanfictions, des histoires d'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il recoive une review qui l'intrigue...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Choupette et ses deux reviews, Didilove37, Siashini, Nass, Nolwe II, HLO, Yuya94, Yohina, Shinie, Cristalsky, Seikyo no tenshi, Thealie, Lazulis, Wish, Ephemeris, Lynshan, Momokoj, Karotte, Yayoi26, Magical Girl Kiki, Catirella, Aero, La-Shinegami, Echizen D Luffy, Sailor Sayuri, Iroko, Noan et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

_**J'ai atteint les cent reviews pour cette histoire ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme elles font plaisir surtout qu'elles montrent que cette histoire plaît... Encore merci à vous !**_

_**Attention ! **_

_**En gras, il s'agit des messages qui s'affichent sur les ordis respectifs de Heero et Duo **_

Chapitre 6 :

Duo, assis devant son ordinateur.

D : Il est déjà connecté ! Qu'est-ce que je lui marque ?

E : Salut. Pour commencer, ça serait pas mal...

Duo grimaça. Sur l'écran s'afficha un message de Wings.

**Wings : Salut, tu as quinze minutes de retard...**

D : Hé bé, ça commence bien...

Duo tapa sa réponse.

**Shinigami : Je sais, c'était pour me faire désirer...**

Aucune réponse de Wings.

**Shinigami : Bon, veux-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que tu reproches à mes histoires ?**

**Wings : Tu veux que je me répète ?**

Quatre : Apparemment, il est sur la défensive...

Autour de Duo et de l'ordinateur, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde et Envy lisaient en même temps que lui les messages de Wings.

D : Laissez-moi me concentrer !

**Shinigami : Ne te gêne pas pour moi...**

En quelques secondes, la réponse de Wings apparut.

**Wings : Toutes tes histoires finissent idéalement bien, trop bien ! La vie n'est pas comme ça...**

**Shinigami : La vie est telle qu'on se la crée. La littérature et l'histoire sont pleines de belles histoires d'amour...**

**Wings : Des histoires comme Roméo et Juliette ?**

**Shinigami : Oui, ce n'est pas une belle histoire d'amour ?**

**Wings : Si on veux, ils meurent tous les deux...**

Envy rigola : Il n'a pas tort, c'est loin de finir bien...

D : Parce que tu es de son côté ?

E : Moi, je suis toujours de ton côté, baby... Mais là, je compte les points. Shinigami : 0 / Wings : 1

**Shinigami : Ils meurent par amour et se retrouveen dans l'au-delà...**

**Wings : Ils meurent par stupidité et finissent mangé par les vers...**

Quatre, Hilde et Envy ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

E : Shinigami : 0 / Wings : 2

**Shinigami : T'es vachement cynique !**

**Wings : Non, je suis réaliste...**

**Shinigami : Roméo et Juliette est une véritable histoire d'amour comme on n'en fera jamais plus. L'amour dépasse toutes les frontières, même la mort.**

**Wings : Cette histoire montre la stupidité de deux adolescents qui se croient amoureux et qui vont faire la plus grosse bêtise de leur vie. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu le vois comme ça. Les filles sont trop romantiques et romanesques.**

D : Quoi !

Envy ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire et repartait dans son fou rire lorsqu'il regardait Duo. Hilde faillit s'étouffer. Quatre et Trowa se contentèrent d'un sourire entendu. Duo, pour se venger, essaya de donner un coup de coude à Envy mais il rata sa cible et toucha Quatre.

Q : Aïeuh !

D : Désolé little angel, je visais le monstre assis à côté de moi...

E : N'empêche... Je ne le savais pas... Pourtant, j'aurai dû m'en apercevoir en sortant avec toi que t'étais une fille...

Duo allait sauter sur Envy lorsqu'une autre phrase de Wings apparut à l'écran...

**Wings : Le romantisme n'existe plus !**

La phrase de Wings avait détourné l'attention de Duo d'Envy à Wings.

D : Je crois que je vais le tuer !

**Shinigami : Il existe toujours puisque je suis encore là... Au passage, laisse-moi t'informer qu'aux dernières vérifications de mon ex, je suis un mec !**

Aucune réponse de Wings.

Q : On dirait que tu lui as cloué le bec !

D : Alors j'ai droit à un point ?

E : Je sais pas...

Duo : Allez !

Duo sauta au cou d'Envy et l'embrassa sur la joue...

E : Tu sais vraiment me manipuler... D'accord Shinigami 1 / Wings 3

Duo esquissa un sourire.

**Shinigami : Alors, je t'ai surpris ?**

**Wings : Non, je ne savais pas que les mecs pouvaient aussi finir par aimer les histoires à l'eau de rose...**

Envy : Shinigami 1 / Wings 4...

**Shinigami : Ce ne sont pas des histoires à l'eau de rose, ce sont des histoires d'amour...**

**Wings : Où est la différence ?**

**Shinigami : Elle est dans le fait que les histoires d'amour ne sont pas méprisables, elles sont juste le reflet du plus beau sentiment du monde.**

**Wings : Tu ne veux pas arrêter de dire des bêtises, d'utiliser les clichés les plus dépassés...**

**Shinigami : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Ancune réponse.

**S****hinigami : Je reconnais que je suis idéaliste mais toi, reconnais que tu es pessimiste...**

H : Attention, Duo avoue quelque chose...

Q : Ce serait bien la première fois...

**Wings : Je te décris seulement ce que je pense...**

**Shinigami : Tu veux me dire que tu n'as jamais été amoureux avant ?**

**Wings : Jamais comme tu le décris...**

* * *

La réponse d'Heero s'afficha à l'écran. 

**Wings : Jamais comme tu le décris...**

Wufei : Heero, c'est un mensonge...

Heero regarda Wufei. Il savait très bien à quoi faisait référence Wufei mais bon, depuis le temps, il y avait prescription...

**Shinigami : Vraiment ?**

Heero regarda Wufei qui ne dit rien.

**Wings : Si, une fois...**

**Shinigami : Donc tu vois que j'avais raison...**

**Wings : Non, puisque ça c'est mal terminé...**

* * *

Duo lut la réponse de Wings. 

**Wings : Non, puisque ça c'est mal terminé...**

Duo resta un moment sans savoir quoi répondre...

Envy : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Duo : ...

Q : Duo ?

Duo : Je ne sais pas, une drôle d'impression...

E : Tu ne lui réponds pas ?

D : Si...

Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, Duo tapa sur le clavier.

**Shinigami : Que s'est-il passé ?**

Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne s'afficha à l'écran... Puis, un message apparut...

**Wings : Je dois te laisser, j'ai quelque chose à faire. A bientôt...**

Avant même que Duo n'ait pu écrire quoi que ce soit, Wings se déconnecta...

Q : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

D : Je ne sais pas...

E : En tout cas, il a gagné : Shinigami 2 / Wings 5...

H : Pour un premier contact, c'est pas mal...

D : Oui, mais pourquoi s'est-il déconnecté si vite ?

Q : Va savoir...

Duo fronça les sourcils... Il était contrarié par la façon dont Wings était parti.

* * *

W : Pourquoi t'es-tu déconnecté aussi vite ? 

H : ...

W : Tu voulais pas parler de ...

Wufei ne continua pas sa phrase...Le téléphone se mis à sonner.

W : Allo ?

: Allo Wufei ?

Wufei sourit, il reconnu aussitôt la voix de celui qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

W : Kiba ! Ca fait plaisir ! Ca va ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu de nouvelles.

Kiba : Je vais très bien... Et toi Wufei ?

W : Moi très bien...

Kiba : Et Heero ?

L'hésitation dans la voix de Kiba n'échappa pas à Wufei...

W : Bien... Alors que veux-tu ?

Kiba : J'appelais pour savoir si Heero viendrait aujourd'hui... On l'attends comme d'habitude...

W : Attends ! je lui demande... Heero, Kiba veut savoir si tu va aller jouer avec eux ?

H : Ils ont trouvé un chanteur ?

W : Heero veut savoir si vous avez un chanteur...

Kiba : Pas encore... On cherche toujours...

Wufei fit un signe négatif de la tête.

H : alors non je n'irai pas.

W : Heero ! Ca te sortirai.

H : Je n'en ai pas envie.

Wufei souffla pas la peine d'insister.

W : Désolé Kiba, Heero ne viendra pas...

Kiba : Ce n'est pas grave... On s'entraînera plus tard... A plus Wufei...

W : Bye...

Wufei raccrocha... Cette fois, Il n'allait pas laisser Heero se renfermer sans rien dire...

W : Heero, il faudra bien en parler un jour. Tu ne peux pas te complaire dans cette situation et fuir tout le monde même tes amis !

H : ...

W : Il faudra bien un jour évacuer ce problème.

H : Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'en parle à un étranger !

W : Non, mais tu pourrais m'en parler à moi...

H : ...

W : Bien...

Wufei quitta la chambre d'Heero en claquant la porte sans que celui-ci ne fasse le moindre mouvement...

A suivre...

J'espère qua ça vous a plu... Je suis encore ne retard je sais... Désolé mais j'ai enfin trouvé comment cette fic allait évoluer avant j'écrivais sans savoir la suite... Mais là, les couples, les prochains chapitres tout s'est mis en place dans ma tête donc la suite devrait moins se faire attendre en théorie...

J'espère que ce "combat" vous aura plu... N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews si c'est le cas... Elles me font toujours énormément plaisir... Je remercie d'avance ceux qui m'en laisseront...

A bientôt j'espère pour de nouveau update... Heiji

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Choupette et ses deux reviews, Didilove37, Siashini, Nass, Nolwe II, HLO, Yuya94, Yohina, Shinie, Cristalsky, Seikyo no tenshi, Thealie, Lazulis, Wish, Ephemeris, Lynshan, Momokoj, Karotte, Yayoi26, Magical Girl Kiki, Catirella, Aero, La-Shinegami, Echizen D Luffy, Sailor Sayuri, Iroko, Noan et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.


	7. Visite chez la betalectrice de Duo

Titre : Fanfiction

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : Duo et Heero, Quatre et Trowa, Envy et ..., Wufei et ..., Hinata et ...

Résumé : Duo est un jeune étudiant écrivant des fanfictions, des histoires d'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il recoive une review qui l'intrigue...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Cristalsky, Noan, Hlo, Catirella, Lylo, Thealie, Cat of the west, EyPi, Spicy marmelade, Didilove37, Choupette, Seddy, Seikyo no tenshi,Magical Girl Kiki, Nounelunique, Lynshan, Iroko, Nass, Marnie, Karotte, Ephemeris, Ingrid.94, Ayaka, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, La-Shinigami, Echizen D Luffy, Tenshi-no-yoru, shitenshi, Momokoj, Heavenly, Chichi98 et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

J'ai atteint les cent reviews pour cette histoire ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme elles font plaisir surtout qu'elles montrent que cette histoire plaît... Encore merci à vous !

Chapitre 7 :

Arrivé devant la maison qui était leur destination, Quatre, Envy et Duo ralentirent le pas. Duo allait frapper quand il s'arrêta pour demander à Quatre :

Quatre, tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on fait là ?

Tu viens demander pardon à Hinata avant qu'elle ne te massacre.

Pourquoi moi ?

T'avais qu'à pas l'oublier...

Duo frappa en douceur à la porte.

Prions pour qu'elle soit de bonne humeur...

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme blond de vingt-quatre ans. Le jeune homme leur sourit, ravi de les voir. Ca faisait trois semaines qu'il ne les avait pas revu.

Salut ! Ca faisait un bail que vous êtes pas venu tous les trois... Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

Hinata veut la peau de Duo...

Le jeune homme blond sourit.

Mon pauvre...

C'est toi qu'il faudrait plaindre plutôt, Naruto, c'est toi qui vit avec elle...

Mais elle est adorable et douce avec moi...

De l'intérieur de la maison, une voix se fit entendre.

Qui est-ce ?

C'est les trois clowns, mon coeur...

Duo protesta.

Hé !

Naruto lui sourit.

Au lieu de râler rentre ! Ca tombe bien j'ai des amis à moi...

On te dérange peut-être ?

Non Quatre, pas du tout. Ce serait plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs...

C'est-à-dire ?

Tu comprendras bien assez tôt.

Les trois amis entrèrent ensemble et suivirent leur hôte jusqu'au salon. Quand ils entrèrent, il reconnurent Hinata en grande discussion avec deux garçons de leur âge. Hinata était ravissante, ses longs cheveux noir ebène étaient attachés en catogan... A côté d'elle, un garçon brun au cheveux courts attira l'attention de Envy.. Ce garçon avait sur le visage des symboles rouges, son look était extrêmement décontracté. A ses côtés, un autre garçon, roux avec un piercing à l'arcade. Les immenses yeux verts de cet autre garçon semblaient transpercer tout ce qu'il regardait. A leur arrivée, Hinata se leva et embrassa les nouveaux arrivants.

Alors, je fais faire les présentation.

Duo, Quatre, Envy, voilà Kiba et Gaara.

Kiba était donc le garçon brun aux yeux noirs et Gaara le garçon roux. Les deux inconnus se levèrent et serrèrent la main des nouveaux arrivés.

H : Alors ?

D : Quoi ?

H : Pourquoi avoir updaté sans que je n'aie corrigé ?

D : Hé bien...

E : Parce qu'il est amoureux !

Duo : Envy !

H : Quoi ?

E : Duo a craqué pour un de ses revieweurs, alors il voulait à tout prix updater, et à toute vitesse, pour avoir un autre de ses messages...

D : Avec toi Envy, pas moyen d'avoir une vie privée...

H : Donc, si je résume et que j'ai tout compris, tu m'as oublié, moi, parce que tu es amoureux ?

D : Je suis pas amoureux ! N'est-ce pas Quatre ?

Q : ...

D : Traître !

Kiba se pencha vers Hinata.

K : Vous discutez toujours comme ça ?

H : Toujours.

N : Et encore, c'est assez calme aujourd'hui... Pourquoi ?

K : Parce que ça me change des dépressifs que je me trimballe...

G : Kiba, c'est toi qui rendrais dépressif n'importe qui...

K : C'est pas vrai ! Je suis juste dynamique et normal moi...

H : Normal je sais pas, mais tu ressembles beaucoup à Envy. Vous devriez très bien vous entendre tous les deux...

Q : Comme Envy ?

Hinata acquiesça.

D : Alors tu n'es pas normal...

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Envy et Kiba.

E et K : Mais euh !

Réalisant qu'ils avaient prononcé les mêmes mots en même temps, Kiba et Envy se dévisagèrent avant d'éclater de rire à leur tour...

E : Bon, maintenant revenons au sujet principal : L'amoureux de Duo...

D : Tu va te taire. En plus, à cause de vous, j'ai dû effacer deux reviews !

Q : Hein ?

D : Hé oui imbécile, la tienne et celle d'Hinata ! Toi, tu parlais de Trowa comme si de rien n'était et elle ose m'appeler par mon prénom... alors tous les deux vous êtes pas mieux que moi...

H : Je fais ce que je veux... Tu ne veux pas me donner des leçons ?

D : Et pourquoi pas ?

H : Tu crois que je vais me laisser sermonner par un petit merdeux ?

Q : Ca y est...

N : C'est parti...

Quatre et Naruto se jetèrent un regard entendu... La dispute était pour Hinata et Duo leur seul moyen de communication... Dès qu'ils se voyaient, elle éclatait et durait jusqu'à ce que l'un cède, ce qui n'était pas évident... Obnubilés par leur dispute, Hinata et Duo ne virent même pas les quatre autres quitter la pièce.

N : Ils sont irrécupérables...

Q : Oui...

E : Au fait, pourquoi tu as dit que l'on tombait bien tout à l'heure ?

N : Ah oui...

Naruto et les autres se réfugièrent dans la cuisine.

N: Kiba tu cherches toujours un chanteur pour ton groupe ?

K : Oui pourquoi ?

Naruto : Envy et un très bon chanteur.

E ; Hein ?

N : Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais chanter dans un groupe ?

E : Si mais...

N : Alors c'est l'occasion...

Kiba dévisagea Envy de haut en bas...

K : Ca te dit ?

E : Hé bien je...

Quatre donna un coup de coude à Envy.

Envy : Oui, bien sûr.

K : Bien, alors je te propose de passer demain pour essayer... On s'entraîne pas très loin, je te donnerai un plan si tu veux pour trouver... Ca t'intéresse ?

E : Demain ? Euh oui, je n'ai pas cours...

Kiba sourit, content.

K : Bien, je t'avertis, on est plusieurs, moi je joue de la guitare et Gaara de la batterie, je te présenterai les autres demain...

Envy acquiesça avec un sourire...

N : Je savais que vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux...

Les cinq nouveaux amis discutèrent encore un moment avant de regagner le salon. Deux heures plus tard, Duo, Quatre et Envy prirent congé. Envy était enchanté, il allait enfin réaliser un rêve.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna. Wufei se précipita pour répondre.

Allo ?

Wufei c'est encore moi ! Je crois qu'on a trouvé un chanteur.

Enfin ! C'est génial, je le connais ?

Non mais je lui ai promis de faire un essai demain dans la journée.

Okay.

Je te laisse, j'ai plus beaucoup de crédit, dis à Heero de nous rejoindre au même endroit que d'habitude, demain à cinq heures. J'espère que tu viendras toi aussi !

D'accord, compte sur moi... J'en parle à Heero. Bye

Bye

Wufei raccrocha. Il allait se diriger vers la chambre de Heero pour lui parler quand la dispute qu'ils avaient eue lui revint à l'esprit.

Préférant ne pas remuer le feu qui couvait encore, Wufei décida de lui en parler plus tard... Espérant que pour une fois, Heero sortirait de son trou volontairement...

A suivre...

Voila un nouveau chapitre qui a mit très très longtemps à venir désolé mais j'ai peu de temps à moi à cause de mes études... J'espére que malgré tout il vous plaira...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si ça vous a plu...

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Cristalsky, Noan, Hlo, Catirella, Lylo, Thealie, Cat of the west, EyPi, Spicy marmelade, Didilove37, Choupette, Seddy, Seikyo no tenshi,Magical Girl Kiki, Nounelunique, Lynshan, Iroko, Nass, Marnie, Karotte, Ephemeris, Ingrid.94, Ayaka, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, La-Shinigami, Echizen D Luffy, Tenshi-no-yoru, shitenshi, Momokoj, Heavenly, Chichi98 et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.


	8. quand l'audition vire à la catastrophe

Titre : Fanfiction

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Chanson : Raphaêl de Carla Bruni

Couples : Duo et Heero, Quatre et Trowa, Envy et ..., Wufei et ..., Hinata et Naruto, Lee et Gaara

Résumé : Duo est un jeune étudiant écrivant des fanfictions, des histoires d'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il recoive une review qui l'intrigue...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Cristalsky, Spicy marmelade, Drudrue pour ses deux reviews, Jojo, Ephemeris, MiSs ShInIgAmI, Noan, Yayoi26, Magical Girl Kiki, Echizen D Luffy, Nass, Chichi98, Momokoj, Haevenly, Mouflette pour ses trois reviews, Lynshan, Tohru-Excel, Marnie02, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Jess Lee Rock, Dess et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Chapitre 8 :

Envy frappa doucement à la porte, légèrement hésitant.

Quatre : Allons, ça va bien se passer... Calme-toi !

Envy : C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, Quatre. Tu vas chanter devant personne.

Quatre : Je suis venu exprès pour t'encourager alors ne t'énerve pas. Reste calme et tout ira bien.

La porte s'ouvrit, Kiba nous sourit.

Kiba : Salut ! T'es en avance dis donc !

Envy rougit, ce qui fit rire Quatre qui se reçu aussitôt un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Kiba se poussa pour laisser entrer les deux amis dans ce qui était leur salle de répétition.

A son instrument, Quatre reconnut Gaara, apparemment très occupé. Derrière lui, un garçon aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux noirs, la coupe au bol s'occupait d'un clavier. Un autre garçon, les cheveux bien attachés semblait régler sa basse.

Quatre s'avança, suivant Envy et Kiba. Envy ne semblait pas quitter des yeux Kiba.

Kiba : Bon alors, je crois que vous connaissez déjà Gaara. Derrière lui c'est Lee, son petit ami. Faites attention à ne pas vous approcher de Gaara car Lee est hyper jaloux.

Lee : C'est pas vrai...

Kiba : Mais oui... Le dernier, c'est Shikamaru, notre bassiste comme vous pouvez le voir, mais aussi notre intellectuel. Il manque juste notre auteur / compositeur, il devrait passer avec un peu de chance... Les gars, je vous présente Quatre et notre futur chanteur : Envy.

Vinrent alors les salutations de circonstance.

Kiba : Bon, ben si tu veux, on a plusieurs chansons à nous, si ça te dit d'essayer une chanson de notre groupe.

Envy acquiesça sans rien dire.

Kiba sortit alors un épais classeur qui contenaient les textes de leur auteur / compositeur.

Envy les feuilleta, lisant chaque chanson avec attention avec Kiba à ses côtés.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre essayait de faire connaissance avec Shikamaru, Gaara et Lee. Ce dernier semblait effectivement être quelqu'un d'extrêmement jaloux car il tenait Gaara dans ses bras et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Tout à coup, la voix d'Envy se fit entendre.

Envy : Celle-là, je peux ?

Kiba regarda le titre de la chanson et l'expression de son visage changea aussitôt.

Kiba : Celle-là...

Envy : Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Kiba releva la tête.

Kiba : Non, non... Celle-là est très bien.

Lee : Laquelle a-t-il choisit ?

Kiba : Raphaël.

Aussitôt, les visages des trois musiciens eurent la même expression que celle de Kiba.

Kiba : Puisqu'il n'est pas là...

Kiba attrapa sa guitare.

Kiba : Je vais te jouer les premières notes pour que tu vois le rythme de la chanson.

Envy posa sa tête sur ses deux mains et regarda Kiba en l'écoutant. Kiba semblait assez déstabilisé par le regard d'Envy.

Après quelques minutes de musique, Kiba s'arrêta.

Envy : La musique de cette chanson est trop belle, comme ses paroles ! Qui est-ce qui les a écrites ?

Kiba : C'est notre auteur / compositeur, il est vraiment fort dans son genre...

Lee : Bon, on y va ? Je voudrais jouer moi aussi !

Kiba éclata de rire.

Kiba : Toujours aucune patience Lee...

Chacun des musiciens regagna sa place. Quatre, lui, s'assit sur un banc à proximité d'eux. La musique commença. Envy allait chanter quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

: Salut les jeunes !

Une fille blonde venait de rentrer d'un seul coup.

Shikamaru : Temari !

Temari : Quoi, je dérange ?

Lee : On allait jouer.

Temari : Ben vous jouerez dans deux minutes, je suis juste venue embrasser mon Shika.

Temari s'avança vers son homme qui soupira. Temari l'embrassa puis, se tournant vers les autres, dévisagea Quatre et Envy.

Temari : Au fait, c'est qui ces deux-là ?

Kiba : Notre futur chanteur Envy et son ami Quatre.

Temari : Enchanté. Vous avez enfin trouvé un chanteur ? Génial !

Temari s'approcha et leur fit la bise.

Temari : Du coup, je peux rester pour vous écouter ?

Kiba : Si tu arrives à rester discrète.

Lee : Tu sais bien que c'est impossible pour elle.

Temari : Ta gueule Lee !

Kiba soupira.

Kiba : Bon, cette fois, silence ! On commence.

Un léger silence s'imposa avant que les musiciens ne recommencent la musique.

Quatre écouta la musique, elle semblait à la fois douce et entraînante.

Envy prit sa respiration pour commencer.

_Quatre consonnes et trois voyelles c'est le prénom de Raphaël,  
Je le murmure à mon oreille et chaque lettre m'émerveille,  
C'est le tréma qui m'ensorcelle dans le prénom de Raphaël,  
Comme il se mêle au "a" au "e", comme il les entremêle au "l", _

Envy réussit à chanter dans le rythme dès qu'il commença. Une légère surprise apparut sur le visage de Shikamaru, Gaara et Lee. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une aussi jolie voix. En effet, Envy enchaînait les paroles sans se tromper et chanter juste avec une voix douce. Kiba écoutait Envy et semblait envoûté par la voix de celui-ci. Temari, elle, se mit à sourire.

_Raphaël a l'air d'un ange, mais c'est un diable de l'amour,  
Du bout des hanches et de son regard de velours,  
Quand il se penche, quand il se penche, mes nuits sont blanches,  
Et pour toujours... Hmm_

Les paroles de la chanson que Quatre découvrait au fur et à mesure lui paraissaient vraiment belles. Elles semblaient remplies d'amour. L'auteur / compositeur avait dû écrire cette chanson pour une personne qu'il devait vraiment aimer. La voix d'Envy se mariait très bien avec la musique du groupe. Ils étaient tous synchrones comme s'ils avaient toujours joué ensemble. Kiba paraissait ravi de son choix et il n'était apparemment pas le seul. Cette chanson qui ne devait être au départ qu'un test devenait pour Envy et les autres un défi. Ils réussirent cette chanson comme s'ils s'étaient entraînés des heures auparavant.

_  
J'aime les notes au goût de miel, dans le prénom de Raphaël,  
Je les murmure à mon réveil, entre les plumes du sommeil,  
Et pour que la journée soit belle, je me parfume à Raphaël__...  
Peau de chagrin, peintre éternel, archange étrange d'un autre ciel...  
_

Les musiciens se firent un signe de tête entendu, ils avaient enfin trouvé leur chanteur. Envy, lui, était ravi et semblait perdu dans un rêve. Il avait une telle présence et donnait tant d'émotion dans cette chanson qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas il y avait cinq minutes que tous en étaient émerveillés. Temari et Quatre avaient l'impression d'être à un concert. Un concert qui n'allait malheureusement pas durer...

_Pas de délice, pas d'étincelle, pas de malice sans Raphaël,  
Les jours sans lui deviennent ennui, et mes nuits s'ennuient de plus belle._

Les musiciens et Envy étaient tellement concentrés sur la chanson qu'ils ne virent pas enter deux personnes. Quatre, lui, les remarqua. Ils lui semblaient les avoir déjà vu. En entendant la chanson, le regard de l'un de nouveaux arrivants devint noir. L'autre essaya de le retenir, mais il n'y arriva pas.

_Pas d'inquiétude, pas de prélude, pas de promesse à l'éternel,_

Le nouvel arrivant se dirigea vers Envy qui ne le vit pas tout de suite. Quatre se leva, il avait peur.

Qui était-ce ?

Et que voulait-il ?

Il avait un regard tellemebt méchant envers Envy que Quatre avait peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à lui... A deux pas de lui, Envy ne le vit qu'au moment où il lui prit les paroles des mains.

_Juste l'amour dans notre lit... _

Envy sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la feuille des mains. La musique s'arrêta aussitôt.

Le nouvel arrivant resta un moment les yeux dans les yeux avec Envy.

Envy, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire.

Finalement le nouvel arrivant déchira la feuille avant de partir en courant. L'autre qui était entré en même temps que lui se précipita vers la sortie pour le suivre en l'appelant.

: Heero !

Envy ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, comme Quatre. Puis, le calme revenu, il se tourna vers les autres dont les visages étaient devenus sombres et demanda :

Envy : Qui est-ce ?

Kiba, sur un ton las et fatigué, lui répondit : C'est notre auteur / compositeur.

* * *

Duo regarda son texte. Cette fois, il n'avait pas oublié de l'envoyer à Hinata pour le faire corriger, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver de titre à celui-ci... Son esprit chercha pendant un moment puis s'avoua vaincu. Il appela Hilde qui était dans la cuisine.

Duo : Hilde !

Hilde : Quoi ?

Duo : J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Hilde : Pourquoi ?

Duo : Pour le titre d'une nouvelle fiction.

Hilde entra dans la pièce : Et de quoi ça parle ?

Duo : D'un mec qui ne croit plus en l'amour.

Hilde : Ho, Ho... Ce ne serait pas notre revieweur anonyme qui t'aurait inspiré cette histoire ?

Duo : Mais pas du tout !

Hilde proposa ensuite plusieurs titres à Duo après avoir lu son texte, mais aucun ne lui plut.

Duo : Laisse tomber, je vais trouver seul...

Hilde regagna la cuisine. Duo, lui, resta devant son écran à hésiter. Puis, finalement, il tapa le seul titre qui lui venait à l'esprit :

_**Le coeur de glace**_

A suivre...

Voilà un chapitre qui s'est fait attendre mais il est là... J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Si ce chapitre vous a plus n'oubliez pas de laisser une review.. Merci d'avance...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Cristalsky, Spicy marmelade, Drudrue pour ses deux reviews, Jojo, Ephemeris, MiSs ShInIgAmI, Noan, Yayoi26, Magical Girl Kiki, Echizen D Luffy, Nass, Chichi98, Momokoj, Haevenly, Mouflette pour ses trois reviews, Lynshan, Tohru-Excel, Marnie02, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Jess Lee Rock, Dess et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Je vous promets que le prochain arrivera beaucop plus vite... A bientôt !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	9. Mieux comprendre ce coeur de glace

Titre : Fanfiction

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : Duo et Heero, Quatre et Trowa, Envy et ..., Wufei et ..., Hinata et Naruto, Lee et Gaara

Résumé : Duo est un jeune étudiant écrivant des fanfictions, des histoires d'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il recoive une review qui l'intrigue...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Cristalsky, Noan, Crystal d'avalon, Ephemeris, Shinigami's Bride, Ingrid94, LN, Nass, Haevenly, Aurore626, Marnie02, Kinder-chan, Misao Maxwell, Siam-chan et ses quatre reviews, Adeline, Sailor Sayuri Magical Girl Kiki, et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Chapitre 9 :

Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, Envy avait filé le plus vite possible de l'endroit où s'entraînait le groupe. Très mal à l'aise, il avait prétexté avoir cours le lendemain et un devoir à rendre pour ne pas rester. Cependant, il avait quand même pris le temps d'échanger son numéro avec Kiba. Silencieux, il avançait à grands pas vers chez lui, suivi difficilement par Quatre lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre les appelant.

Temari : Hé ! Tous les deux ! Attendez-moi !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent Temari qui essayait de les rattraper en courant. Envy et Quatre s'arrêtèrent pour attendre la jeune fille. Arrivée à leur niveau, elle reprit sa respiration.

Temari : Ca vous dirait de venir boire quelque chose avec moi ?

Intrigués, les deux garçons acceptèrent. Temari, qui connaissait bien le coin, les emmena jusqu'à un bar qu'elle connaissait bien. Les trois jeunes gens s'assirent à la table. Temari commanda un café et Quatre et Envy un chocolat. Temari fit quelques compliments à Envy sur ses talents de chanteur avant d'arriver au sujet qui l'intéressait.

Temari : La chanson que tu as chantée est de notre auteur compositeur.

Envy, qui le savait déjà, se contenta de murmurer un « ah » distrait, mais Temari, elle, continua sur sa lancée.

Temari : Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. La chanson que tu as choisie a une valeur particulière pour lui. Il n'avait rien contre toi, c'est cette chanson... Heero ne voulait pas qu'on la rechante.

Envy : Heero ?

Temari : C'est le prénom de notre auteur compositeur.

Quatre : Il me semble qu'on l'a déjà rencontré avec la personne qui l'accompagnait... Wufei, je crois... C'est bien ça ?

Temari acquiesça, surprise.

Quatre : Ils sont à la même fac que nous, on les a déjà croisés dans un restaurant universitaire.

Temari : Donc, vous avez déjà dû remarquer que Heero n'est pas très bavard ?

Mal à l'aise, Quatre et Envy firent un signe positif de la tête.

Temari : Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Entendre cette chanson a dû lui rappeler des souvenirs douloureux et il n'a pas pu le supporter. Cette chanson, Heero l'avait proscrite. Et tous les membres du groupe le savaient, mais comme il n'était pas là, ils ont quand même voulu la chanter.

Envy : C(est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai demandé à chanter cette chanson.

Envy, tout d'un coup se sentit coupable. Temari essaya de le rassurer.

Temari : Ne t'en fais pas... Tu ne savais pas.

Un léger silence s'imposa que Quatre, dont la curiosité avait été piquée au vif, coupa en interrogeant Temari.

Quatre : Pourquoi Heero a-t-il proscrit cette chanson ?

Temari se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, mais après ce qu'ils venaient de voir, il lui semblait important de leur expliquer la raison pour ne pas que le groupe, une fois de plus, perde quelqu'un qui ferait, selon elle, un excellent chanteur.

Temari : La chanson que tu as choisie, Raphaël... Heero l'a écrite pour son ex petit ami... Heero était fou de Raphaël qui était aussi le chanteur du groupe. Mais voilà, leur histoire s'est mal terminée alors... Heero a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et cette chanson, cette chanson lui rappelle sans arrêt Raphaël. Alors, quand il l'a entendue...

Temari ne termina pas sa phrase, Quatre et Envy comprirent la fin. Après un nouveau silence, Temari reprit la parole.

Temari : C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas lui en vouloir... Heero réagit contre la chanson seulement, pas contre toi.

Envy coupa Temari dans sa quête d'explication.

Envy : Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends très bien. Mais Kiba et les autres auraient pu me le dire...

Temari : Ils n'ont probablement pas osé... Cette chanson est sans doute la préférée de Kiba malgré tout car, je crois que Kiba a participé à la mélodie de la chanson.

Envy : C'est vrai ?

Temari : Oui, je crois... Kiba n'est pas quelqu'un de sûr de lui, il a écrit plusieurs chansons et mélodies, mais il n'aime pas qu'on le sache et que l'on écoute son travail. C'est pour ça qu'il laisse à Heero le rôle d'auteur compositeur.

Envy écoutait Temari, très intéressé.

Envy : C'est dommage...

Temari : Je sais bien, mais Kiba est impossible à convaincre...

Envy termina son chocolat. Temari reprit la parole pour poser la question qui l'inquiétait.

Temari : J'espère que tout ce que je t'ai dit te convaincra de ne pas les abandonner. Je trouve que tu ferais un chanteur parfait pour le groupe et les autres aussi, mais ils ont eu peur que tout ce qui s'est passé t'aies effrayé et que tu n'aies plus envie de devenir leur chanteur. C'est pour ça que je vous ai suivis, pour vous expliquer et essayer de te convaincre d'accepter d'être le chanteur du groupe.

Flatté, Envy n'hésita pas une seconde.

Envy : S'ils veulent toujours de moi, tu peux leur dire que je serai ravi d'être le chanteur du groupe !

Temari, enchantée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, sourit.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'arrivé à leur appartement que Wufei réussit à rattraper Heero. Avant qu'il ne réussissent à s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Wufei glissa le pied dans l'embrasure de la porte, la bloquant ainsi. Heero lâcha aussitôt la porte, ce qui permit à Wufei de rentrer dans la chambre.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Heero ?

Heero ne répondit pas, assis sur son lit, il se contentait de fixer le sol.

Wufei : Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris Heero ? Tu as vu comment tu t'es conduit ? Ce garçon n'y est pour rien !

Heero continuait à faire comme si Wufei n'était pas là.

Wufei : Heero, ce n'est plus possible... On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il faut que tu réussisses à t'en remettre...

Heero se mit à regarder le plafond, toujours indifférent.

Wufei : Tu ne peux pas te mettre dans un état pareil à cause d'une simple chanson !

Au lieu de se taire et de se murer dans le silence, Heero se releva, énervé, pour faire face à Wufei. On sentait toujours la tristesse dans sa voix.

Heero : Ce n'est pas une simple chanson ! C'est une chanson que j'ai faite pour Raphaël ! C'est la preuve de notre amour, c'est... C'est...

Heero, qui ne trouvait plus ses mots, éclata en sanglots. Wufei se rapprocha de lui pour le consoler, en le prenant dans ses bras.

Wufei : Heero, je sais que ça a été difficile, mais une bonne fois pour toutes, il faut que tu comprennes que tout est fini et que tu n'as rien à regretter ! Absolument rien !

Heero, entre deux sanglots, murmura :

Heero : Mais...

Wufei : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Heero... Raphaël t'a trahi, il s'est servi de toi et tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Il ne faut pas que tu aies de regret Heero...

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Wufei sentit la réelle amitié qui les unissait tous les deux. Heero resta un long moment dans les bras de Wufei pour se réconforter. Le fait de lui avoir confié tout ce que, jusqu'ici, il avait gardé pour lui, soulagea un peu sa douleur.

* * *

Arrivé chez Duo, Envy ne parla que de son entretien en tant que chanteur, il avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre. Lorsqu'il fit le récit de son après-midi avec Quatre, il ne parla pas de l'incident.

Duo félicita son ami et, pour lui montrer combien il était ravi, il l'invita au restaurant ainsi que Quatre, Trowa et Hilde.

Les cinq amis s'amusèrent toute la soirée et ne rentrèrent que très tard.

Envy, ayant beaucoup bu, comme Duo, ce dernier décida que Envy resterait chez lui pour la nuit car l'appartement d'Envy était trop éloigné pour que celui-ci y rentre seul.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de terminer la soirée dans le même lit que Envy...

* * *

_Le coeur de glace ()_

_Triste, le coeur de glace avance avec ce froid qu'il porte en lui. Il efface toute trace d'émotion, tout ce qui pourrait prendre une place dans sa vie. Il a gelé toute relation avec l'extérieur. Quelles que soient les chaleureuses tentatives de ses amis, ils n'ont pas su atteindre ce coeur si fermé. Même les flèches enflammées de Cupidon ont échoué, rien n'a encore plus le réchauffer. Ce coeur est trop imperméable à tout sentiment. Il a trop souffert et a décidé de ne plus se laisser aller à aimer. Il n'a pas supporté cet adieu donné par celui qu'il aimait. Pour éviter à nouveau cette douleur, il préfère hiberner et s'isoler du reste du monde. Mais sous l'épaisse couche de givre qui le recouvre, bat encore un coeur. Et même s'il veut rester seul pour oublier... Pour regarder le monde tourner et les saisons passer sans lui, il vit toujours..._

_Qui sera assez courageux pour redonner vie à ce coeur brisé ?_

_Qui pourra faire fondre ce coeur de glace ?_

_Shinigami_

Heero regarda l'heure, il était plus de deux heures du matin, mais il ne put s'empêcher de relire le texte de Shinigami. Une étrange sensation commença à naître en lui après la deuxième lecture, une sensation qui persista lorsqu'il écrivit la review.

À suivre...

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu et vous aura un peu éclairé...

() coeur de glace : où comment ressortir les vieux textes qui traînent au fond des tiroirs... Enfin en le relisant, je me suis dit que ça irait pas mal à Heero...

Si le chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Cristalsky, Noan, Crystal d'avalon, Ephemeris, Shinigami's Bride, Ingrid94, LN, Nass, Haevenly, Aurore626, Marnie02, Kinder-chan, Misao Maxwell, Siam-chan et ses quatre reviews, Adeline, Sailor Sayuri Magical Girl Kiki, et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Je vous promets que le prochain arrivera beaucop plus vite... A bientôt !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	10. quand l'inattendu se produit

Titre : Fanfiction

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : Duo et Heero, Quatre et Trowa, Envy et ..., Wufei et ..., Hinata et Naruto, Lee et Gaara

Résumé : Duo est un jeune étudiant écrivant des fanfictions, des histoires d'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il recoive une review qui l'intrigue...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

Chapitre 10 :

Depuis plusieurs jours, Envy n'avait pas vu Duo. En fait, quand il y réfléchissait, il se rendait compte que cela datait du jour où il s'était réveillé dans le lit de Duo. A cet instant, il l'avait réveillé en se levant et le garçon avait affiché une étrange expression sur son visage avant de partir aussitôt pour ses cours. Envy n'avait pas vraiment compris sa réaction. Pourtant, il ne lui avait rien dit de spécial.

Bref, Duo semblait le fuir depuis comme la peste et Envy ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Seul dans le restaurant universitaire, il mangeait en réfléchissant à la bêtise qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que Duo réagisse comme ça quand tout à coup, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Envy l'attrapa et décrocha.

« Allo ? »

« Allo, Envy ? C'est Kiba. ! Ca va ? »

En entendant le nom de Kiba, Envy en oublia tout le reste.

« Oui, ça va, Et toi ? »

« Ca va... Je t'appelais car j'ai reçu un coup de fil de notre auteur compositeur. »

Envy écouta Kiba, inquiet d'entendre la suite.

« Heero voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Il m'a appelé, il y a deux jours pour me dire qu'il avait écrit une nouvelle chanson pour toi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui... C'est la manière un peu spéciale de Heero de se faire pardonner. Il m'a demandé de faire la musique, ce que j'ai fini ce matin. Alors je voulais savoir si tu étais libre pour faire un essai cet aprèm ? »

Envy n'en revenait pas. Aux anges, il ne se fit pas prier pour accepter.

« Cet aprèm, je suis totalement libre ! Y a pas de problème ! »

En prononçant ces mots, Envy ne se doutait pas combien il avait fait plaisir à Kiba.

« Ben, on se retrouve au même endroit que la dernière fois vers 15 heures. Ca te va ? »

« Ok, les autres seront là aussi ? »

« Non, il n'y aura que moi, Heero et toi. »

Cette nouvelle diminua un tantinet l'enthousiasme de Envy, mais cela ne dura pas... Après tout, il reverrait enfin Kiba.

Après quelques paroles échangées, Envy raccrocha alors que sur son visage s'affichait un immense sourire.

Cette journée commençait particulièrement bien !

Envy, sans s'en rendre compte, commença à manger avec beaucoup plus d'entrain...

La question qui le préoccupait maintenant était de savoir ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour que le temps passe plus vite.

* * *

« Duo, tu es un crétin ! »

« Quatre, tu pourrais être plus gentil avec moi ! »

« Plus gentil, tu te conduis comme un gosse Duo ! Tu vas éviter Envy combien de temps comme ça ? »

« J'en.. J'en sais rien... »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te rappelles pas de cette nuit où vous avez dormi ensemble que tu dois l'éviter. Comment est-ce que tu prendrais ça à sa place ? C'est un de tes meilleurs amis oui ou non ? »

Assis à son bureau, Duo commençait à regretter de s'être confié à Quatre. En effet, depuis plusieurs jours, Duo évitait Envy pour la simple raison qu'il ne se rappelait pas comment son ami avait pu atterrir dans son lit. Duo ne gardait aucun souvenir de la soirée. Il ne se rappelait de rien et il n'avait qu'une peur... Qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre lui et Envy et qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas. Il ne voulait pas blesser Envy si jamais...

Duo fut coupé dan ses réflexions par l'intervention de Quatre.

« Duo, tu as passé l'âge de jouer les gamins attardés. Appelle Envy et mettez les choses au clair...Vous ne pouvez pas rester sur un malentendu. »

« Un malentendu ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot qui convient... »

Quatre secoua la tête, fatigué d'argumenter avec son ami.

« En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour me taire si Envy me demande une explication ! »

« Quatre ! »

« Je ne mentirai pas à Envy... »

Duo fit une moue triste, mais cela ne changea rien à la décision de Quatre. Ce dernier resta campé sur sa position jusqu'à son départ. Duo, lui, se sentait complètement perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Pour se changer les idées, Duo alluma son ordinateur.

Il tapotait machinalement sur le meuble de l'ordinateur pour se détendre, mais rien à faire... Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Envy...

L'écran de fond de l'ordinateur de Duo apparut enfin. Duo le fixa quelques secondes avant de cliquer sur son traitement de texte pour écrire un nouveau chapitre d'une de ses fictions quand il repensa tout à coup à la dernière chose qu'il avait publiée.

Le coeur de glace.

Jusqu'ici, Duo avait reçu beaucoup de reviews, mais pas celle qui l'intéressait en particulier... Celle de Wings...

Duo ferma son traitement de texte puis cliqua sur une page Internet pour accéder à sa messagerie. Lorsque la page apparut, Duo vit qu'il avait un mail. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Wings et impatient, il cliqua sur le nouveau message. L'ordinateur mit quelques secondes à afficher le message, ce qui parut une éternité à Duo. Finelement, le message apparut.

Salut !

Encore un très beau texte pour toi, Shinigami... Quand je lis des textes aussi bien que celui-ci, je suis contente d'être ta bêta-lectrice puisque comme ça, je les ai en avant première.

KonohaKunoichi

En lisant le message d'Hinata, Duo ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu... Déçu de ne par avoir de review de la part de Wings alors que cette histoire, il l'avait écrite pour lui...

Duo, finalement, ferma la fenêtre Internet et retourna à son traitement de texte... Mais malgré tous ses efforts, la page resta désespérément blanche. Duo n'avait aucune inspiration... Une seule chose tournait dans sa tête et rien ne pouvait la lui faire oublier...

* * *

Resté seul dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Heero, Wufei faisait un peu de rangement, ce qui était plutôtt rare... En effet, Wufei n'aimait pas beaucoup faire les tâches ménagères, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle. Et maintenant que Heero allait un peu mieux, il n'allait quand même pas lui coller des corvées...

Wufei attrapa un chiffon pour astiquer la table en verre qui trônait au milieu du salon...

Occupé à faire le ménage, Wufei laissa errer ses pensées. Il était vraiment content de s'être réconcilié avec Heero. Et voir son ami sortir seul de son plein gré lui faisait vraiment plaisir.. Mais Wufei repensait aux paroles qu'il avait tenues à Heero...

Des paroles qu'il avait bien pesée pour ne pas le blesser. Mais lorsqu'il y repensait, les mots qu'il avait choisis lui semblaient tellement inappropriés pour ce qu'avait osé faire Raphaël. Comment avait-il pu parler de « trahison », Raphaël était tout bonnement un monstre. Mais Wufei savait que s'il avait vraiment dit ce qu'il pensait de Raphaël à Heero, celui-ci n'aurait plus jamais voulu lui parler. Wufei ne comprenait pas ce besoin de Heero de défendre celui qui...

Tout à coup, on sonna à la porte, ce qui fit redescendre Wufei sur terre.

Wufei, en entendant le coup de sonnette, fut très intrigué. Il n'attendait personne et Heero était parti pour rejoindre Kiba.

Il déposa donc ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour aller ouvrir.

Lorsque Wufei ouvrit la porte, il n'en revint pas de la personne qui avait osé venir ici. Troublé, Wufei resta sans bouger. Le visiteur en profita pour se glisser dans l'appartement, mais malheureusement pour lui, Wufei ne mit pas longtemps à redescendre sur terre.

« Sors d'ici immédiatement ! »

« Allons Wufei, calme-toi, ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu voir, c'est Heero. »

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Heero ! »

Le visiteur ne prêta aucune attention à Wufei et essaya de se diriger vers la chambre de Heero, mais Wufei l'en empêcha.

« Heero n'est pas là, mais tu vas le laisser tranquille ! Raphaël, tu m'entends ! »

Raphaël se retourna et se dirigea vers le salon puis s'assit sur une chaise.

« Tant pis, je vais l'attendre. »

Wufei était hors de lui... Il ne supportait pas ce garçon. Raphaël s'était affalé de tout son poids sur la chaise.

« Raphaël, tu sors d'ici avant que je ne fasse une bêtise et que je ne t'envoie à l'hôpital ! »

Raphaël ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu ne fais pas peur Wufei ! »

Ce dernier ne pouvait contenir sa rage. Raphaël continuait de le narguer. Wufei ne put se contenir plus longtemps, mais au lieu de frapper Raphaël, le poing de Wufei s'écrasa sur la table en verre qui se fendit avant de se briser.

Raphaêl regarda la table se briser sous ses yeux puis jeta un regard à Wufei. La haine qui s'échappait du regard de Wufei acheva de convaincre Raphaël qu'il devait battre en retraite. Le jeune homme se leva et ouvrit la porte, mais avant de disparaître, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une dernière phrase.

« Je reviendrai voir Heero. »

Quelques secondes après, la porte claqua. Wufei, dont l'adrénaline avait provoqué la mort de la table du salon, commençait à redescendre et avec elle apparut la douleur.

Car si Wufei avait fait le malin et avait évacué sa colère, sa main était en très mauvais état. De nombreux débris de verre s'étaient plantés dans la main de Wufei.

Une fois un peu calmé, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le téléphone.

Sa main le faisait atrocement souffrir. Quelle idée avait-il encore eu...

« Allo ? »

« Allo, Ryoga ? »

« Oui, c'est toi Wufei ? »

« Oui, dis-moi, tu peux m'amener à l'hôpital ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« J'ai cassé la table du salon avec mon poing. »

« Espèce d'imbécile ! J'arrive tout de suite, tu ne bouges pas. »

« Non, je t'attends... »

Wufei n'eut pas de réponse, il entendit juste Ryoga le traiter d'imbécile en raccrochant...

A suivre...

L'histoire avance un peu encore... Je sais que ce n'est pas très rapide mais j'espère que ça vous décevra pas...

Si le chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Black sirie, Shinigami's bride, Aurore626, Cristalsky, Haevenly, Nass, Kyrieh, Sailor Sayuri, Lucid nightmare, Magical Girl Kiki, Crystal d'avalon, Iroko, Marnie02, Tipha, et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Je vous promets que le prochain arrivera beaucop plus vite... A bientôt !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	11. Les malentendus corrigés

Titre : Fanfiction

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : Duo et Heero, Quatre et Trowa, Envy et ..., Wufei et ..., Hinata et Naruto, Lee et Gaara

Résumé : Duo est un jeune étudiant écrivant des fanfictions, des histoires d'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il recoive une review qui l'intrigue...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

Chapitre 11 :

« Mais quel crétin ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu peux pas réfléchir de tant à autre ? »

Ryoga accéléra pour passer le feu avant que l'orange ne devienne trop rouge.

« Ryoga, calme-toi ! Si j'avais voulu une leçon, j'aurai appelé Lee et si j'avais voulu me faire insulter, j'aurai appelé Temari... »

« Justement, avec moi, tu as les deux pour le prix d'un... »

Ryoga prononça cette phrase en souriant, mais il était réellement inquiet. Wufei avait recouvert sa main d'un tissu pour essayer de limiter le saignement, mais le bout de tissu était maintenant rouge écarlate. Ryoga reprit la parole.

« Tu pouvais pas lui coller ton poing dans la gueule ? Tu sais très bien qu'il mérite même plus que ça... Non, au lieu de ça, tu esquintes les cadeaux de Gaara... Il va être content quand il va apprendre le sort de la belle table qu'il t'a offert... »

« La prochaine fois, j'appellerai quelqu'un d'autre... »

« Au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi, crétin, dis-moi si ça va ? »

« Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? T'as vu l'état de ma main ? »

« Oh, ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre, Feifei... Tu me connais... »

Ryoga accéléra encore et cette fois, il prit carrément un feu rouge.

« Ryoga ! Tu vas nous tuer ! Ralentis ! »

« Penses-tu... D'ailleurs, on est arrivé. »

Ryoga entra sur le parking de l'hôpital et trouva une place rapidement. Il s'apprêtait à descendre de la voiture quand Wufei le coupa dans sa lancée.

« Ryoga, je me débrouillerai tout seul. Rentre à l'appart avant que Heero ne rentre. »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse là tout seul ! Je vais appeler Hinata, elle ira elle-même, ou alors Naruto... »

Wufei réfléchit pendant que Ryoga descendait de sa voiture.

« Je préférerai que ce soit toi qui soit là-bas quand Heero arrivera. »

« Ecoute. On parlera de ça quand tu seras en train de te faire soigner... En attendant, je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle... »

Wufei, vaincu, dut suivre Ryoga qui, la main placée dans son dos, le forçait à avancer vers les urgences de l'hôpital.

* * *

Lorsque Envy arriva enfin à l'endroit où répétait le groupe, il hésita un peu avant de frapper. Puis finalement, l'envie de voir Kiba et de découvrir cette fameuse chanson l'emporta.

Ce fut Kiba qui, une fois de plus, lui ouvrit. Ce dernier était tout sourire. Très vite, il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. A peine quelques pas de fait et il aperçut le fameux auteur compositeur, celui qui lui avait fait si peur la dernière fois. Apparemment, l'auteur compositeur ne l'avait pas vu arriver puisqu'il continuait à fixer une feuille de papier sur laquelle il semblait faire des ratures.

« Envy, je te présente Heero. Heero, voici notre nouveau chanteur : Envy. »

L'interpelé se leva et fixa le nouvel arrivant. A ce moment précis, Envy réalisa que Quatre avait bien raison et qu'il l'avait effectivement déjà rencontré. La question était de savoir si lui s'en rappelait.

Heero serra la main d'Envy, mais son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment. L'atmosphère n'était pas des plus chaleureuses. Comme si Kiba avait senti le léger malaise de Envy, il se rapprocha des deux garçons et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Bon, on se met au travail ? »

Envy sourit et Heero sembla esquisser un semblant de sourire.

Kiba se dirigea vers ses instruments tandis que Heero tendait la feuille qu'il avait gribouillée auparavant à Envy.

Le dialogue eut des difficultés à se mettre en place au début. Heero semblait méfiant de nature et essayait apparemment de garder une certaine distance. Envy avait déjà connu des personnes comme Heero auparavant, alors il décida d'y aller lentement et ainsi de gagner peu à peu sa confiance. La répétition débuta donc dans une ambiance un peu étrange, mais elle se détendit peu à peu jusqu'à ce que Heero se montre un peu plus avenant. Certes, ça n'avait rien à voir avec une discussion exceptionnelle, mais Heero semblait peu à peu se faire à Envy.

Même Kiba s'en rendait compte car Heero parlait vraiment à Envy. Il ne se contentait pas de grognements, de gestes ou d'expressions de son visage. Non, il s'agissait bien de phrases complètes avec un sujet et un verbe et parfois même un complément...

Lorsqu'Envy lut la chanson de Heero pour la première fois, il fut épaté... Cette chanson était vraiment magnifique... Et lorsqu'Envy entendit la musique de Kiba, il trouva que les deux étaient faites pour aller ensemble. Heero et Kiba formaient vraiment une bonne équipe.

Envy ne vit pas le reste de la journée passer. Il chanta cette chanson plusieurs fois en écoutant à chaque fois les réflexions de Kiba et de Heero.

Ce ne fut qu'à huit heures du soir que les garçons se séparèrent. Envy, fou de joie, voulait absolument partager ce qu'il avait vécu et pour ça, il se dirigea chez Duo.

* * *

Lorsque Duo entendit frapper à la porte, il pensa qu'il s'agissait de Hilde, de retour de son cours de Gym, mais il s'était trompé. Il se retrouva face à face avec Envy.

« Salut Duo, j'ai une nouvelle for-mi-da-ble ! »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Duo s'écarta pour laisser entrer Envy. Celui-ci, connaissant très bien l'appart et s'y sentant comme chez lui, se dirigea vers le salon.

Envy s'assit à sa place réservée sur le canapé pendant que Duo fermait la porte très lentement, lui permettant ainsi de réfléchir à comment aborder le problème.

« Tu peux pas t'imaginer ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ! »

Envy semblait vraiment enthousiaste et Duo ne savait pas comment lui parler de ce qu'il considérait comme un problème.

« Mais avant ça... Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ? »

Quand il entendit ces mots, Duo ne put cacher sa surprise. Comme d'habitude, Envy avait réussi à le surprendre et à faire quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Alors, réponds. »

Duo resta un petit moment muet, il cherchait ses mots.

« C'est à propos de la nuit où on a dormi dans le même lit. »

« Oui ? Et ? »

« Et je ne me rappelle pas... Est-ce que.. Est-ce que... »

« Est-ce que quoi ? »

« Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ? »

Le visage d'Envy marqua la surprise.

« Quoi, tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu'on a fait ? De la nuit qu'on a passée ? »

Duo se crispa. Il avait raison. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Une expression de gêne s'afficha sur le visage de Duo. C'est ce moment que Envy choisit pour dire :

« C'est normal, il ne s'est rien passé ! »

Duo resta muet en entendant Envy. Avait-il bien compris. Il s'était inquiété pour rien ! Et Envy avait voulu jouer avec ses nerfs pour se venger. Le visage de Duo, crispé jusque là, se détendit et après quelques secondes de silence, il éclata de rire avant de sauter sur Envy pour faire semblant de l'étrangler.

« Imbécile ! Ca t'amuse de me torturer. »

« Oui ! »

Duo, pour se venger, commença à chatouiller Envy, ce qui constituait son point sensible... Ce petit manège dura un long moment et évacua toute la gêne qu'il y avait eu entre eux...

* * *

« Quand je pense qu'on m'appelle pour faire le ménage !

Lorsqu'il entra, ce fut la première phrase que Heero entendit. Ne reconnaissant pas la voix de Wufei mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre, Heero se dirigea vers le salon pour vérifier s'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Shikamaru ? »

Assis sur le sol, ce dernier était en train de ramasser des bouts de verre éparpillés un peu partout. Heero ne réagit pas aussitôt, mais après quelques secondes, il comprit que c'était la table du salon qui était là, un peu éparpillée partout.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Où est Wufei ? »

Shikamaru hésita. Il connaissait la vraie version et dans peu de temps, Wufei allait arriver avec sa main, alors que pouvait-il raconter ?

« Un accident, Wufei a glissé en faisant le ménage et il est tombé sur la table qui s'est brisée. Mais rassure-toi, il n'y a que sa main qui soit blessée. »

Heero dévisagea Shikamaru. Il avait du mal à croire à cette histoire.

« Et où est Wufei ? »

« Il est aux urgences avec Ryoga, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ils m'ont appelé il y a pas deux minutes. Ils passent prendre quelque chose à manger pour nous quatre et ils arrivent... »

Heero fixa Shikamaru quelques secondes, perplexe, avant finalement de venir lui donner un coup de main.

A suivre...

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré le temps qu'il a mis à arriver... En attendant je vous averti aussi que je vais supprimer la chanson du chapitre 8, car on m'a dit que les chansons étaient interdites dans les fics et personnellement, cette chanson m'agace désormais. Je vais donc sans doute le réécrire en partie...

Sinon personne n'a une idée de ce que Raphaël à fait à Heero ?

Si le chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Cristalsky, Black sirie, Haevenly, Ephemeris, Kyrieh, Yaoi94 pour ses deux reviews, Aurore626, Nass, Crystal d'avalon, Lilith et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Je vous promets que le prochain arrivera beaucop plus vite... A bientôt !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	12. ne pas revivre ce qu'il m'a fait

Titre : Fanfiction

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : Duo et Heero, Quatre et Trowa, Envy et ..., Wufei et ..., Hinata et Naruto, Lee et Gaara

Résumé : Duo est un jeune étudiant écrivant des fanfictions, des histoires d'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il recoive une review qui l'intrigue...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

Chapitre 12 :

Lorsque Wufei entra dans l'appartement suivi de Ryoga, il aperçut aussitôt Heero et Shikamaru en train de finir de remettre de l'ordre dans salon.

Wufei avait le bras en écharpe. Le médecin lui avait fait plusieurs points sur la main et lui avait donné l'ordre de ne pas utiliser sa main pendant un certain temps. Wufei devait revenir deux semaines plus tard pour voir comment évoluait la blessure.

Il entra dans la maison avec un immense sourire pour dissimuler l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour Heero. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il entendit la porte, se précipita vers l'entrée.

« Wufei, ça va ? »

Le jeune homme fixa le visage d'Heero, celui-ci semblait véritablement inquiet.

« Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas... »

« Non Heero, ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui... Il en a connu d'autre, cet imbécile... Ce n'est pas quelques points qui auront raison de cette tête brûlée. »

Wufei ne prêta aucune attention aux propos de Ryoga.

« Mais comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? »

« Je suis tombé sur la table en faisant le ménage... »

« Mais comment ? »

Ryoga s'interposa.

« Et si on passait à table tant que ce que je vous ai apporté est chaud ? On parlera pendant qu'on mange. »

Shikamaru acquiesça et prit le sac d'hamburgers des mains de Ryoga pour les poser sur la table de la salle à manger tandis que celui-ci enlevait ses chaussures en aidant ensuite Wufei.

Heero attrapa quelques verres et les disposa sur la table. Wufei s'assit à côté de Heero, face à Ryoga. Shikamaru se mettant à la droite de Ryoga.

Wufei attrapa tant bien que mal son hamburger à une main, faisant rire au passage Ryoga qui se moquait de lui. Shikamaru, lui, dévora son hamburger, il mourrait de faim.

« Alors, comment est-ce que tu as fait ton compte ? »

Wufei posa son hamburger et se tourna vers Heero.

« J'étais en train de nettoyer l'étagère du salon quand j'ai glissé de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais et je suis tombé sur la table. C'est ma main qui a atterri sur la table en premier et l'a cassée, d'où ma blessure... »

« Mais tu ne t'es pas blessé en tombant sur le sol ensuite ? »

Wufei eut un moment d'hésitation.

« Non, j'ai vraiment atterri sur ma main et par chance, les bouts de verres de la table n'ont même pas touché mon épaule. »

« C'est presque un miracle. Tu aurais pu t'esquinter tout le bras... »

Wufei sourit puis reprit son hamburger en en dévorant une nouvelle bouchée.

* * *

Il commençait à se faire tard et Duo commençait à sentir son ventre réclamer de quoi se remplir...

« Et si on allait au restaurant pour fêter ton entente avec l'auteur du groupe ? Et puis je me ferais pardonner pour avoir... »

« Pour avoir été un crétin fini ? »

« J'aurai dit ça autrement, mais c'est l'idée... On essaye d'appeler Quatre pour savoir s'il veut se joindre à nous ? »

« Tu trouves pas qu'on fête beaucoup et qu'on travaille peu ? »

Duo éclata de rire.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu rigoles ? »

Envy acquiesça et rigola à son tour.

« Bon, on l'appelle ou non ? »

Envy attrapa son téléphone et appela Quatre qui répondit par l'affirmative. Duo, lui, demanda à Hilde, mais celle-ci refusa, elle avait quelque chose d'important pour le lendemain. Finalement, Envy, Duo et Quatre sortirent tous les trois pour aller dans leur restaurant préféré. Ce fut une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils furent tous les trois installés à une table, prêts à manger de la bonne nourriture chinoise. Après avoir été servis par Shampoo, les trois amis dévorèrent leurs assiettes en discutant...

« Alors, si tu nous racontais plus en détails ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il est comment cet auteur compositeur finalement ? »

En finissant d'engloutir son assiette, Envy lui répondit.

« Un peu distant et pas très bavard mais en fait, il est très gentil... »

« Il paraît qu'il t'avait écrit une chanson... Elle était comment ? »

Envy parla si spontanément qu'il le fit la bouche pleine et postillonna.

« Géniale ! Tout bonnement ! Quand on sera davantage préparé, vous n'aurez qu'à venir nous voir... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez... »

Duo sourit.

« Il me tarde de voir ça... »

« Ce qu'il me tarde à moi, c'est de savoir quand est-ce qu'Envy va enfin faire le premier pas avec Kiba... »

Envy manqua de s'étouffer.

« Quatre ! »

« Ben quoi, c'est pas vrai ? J'ai pas arrêté de te voir tourner autour de lui l'autre fois.. »

« T'exagères ! C'est pas vrai... Je me suis juste intéressé à lui comme aux autres membres du groupe... »

« Ouais, c'est ça... »

Envy se retourna, offusqué, vers son meilleur ami.

« Duo, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? En plus, t'étais pas là pendant la répétition... »

Duo prit une nouvelle bouchée de son plat sans rien ajouter. Envy, devant le silence de ses amis, reprit la parole.

« De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien... J'ai déjà rendez-vous demain avec lui. »

Duo et Quatre échangèrent un regard avant de reprendre.

« Ah ah ! Je le savais. Duo, c'est moi qui ai gagné le pari ! »

« Quel pari ? »

Envy regarda ses deux amis, suspicieux.

« J'ai parié avec Quatre que tu attendrais au moins deux semaines avant de lui demander un rendez-vous comme tu l'avais fait pour moi... Mais apparemment, tu as été plus rapide cette fois. »

Envy dévisagea ses amis, légèrement outré.

« Et je peux savoir ce que gagne Quatre? »

« Je dois lui payer un repas. »

Envy sourit.

« D'accord... Du coup, tu nous payes le repas aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hé ! Je dois un repas à Quatre, pas à toi ! »

Envy fit semblant de le supplier.

« Allez... »

Mais Duo, lui, ne voulait pas se laisser faire et se montra de très mauvaise fois.

« Non non et non... Vous allez me ruiner tous les deux... Vous avez vu tout ce que vous bouffez ? »

S'en suivit aussitôt une fausse petite dispute entre les trois amis qui les fit beaucoup rire...

* * *

Heero était encore à table, ce qui était très rare. D'habitude, dès qu'il avait fini de manger, il partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour regarder son ordinateur ou pour écrire un peu. Mais cette fois, il était resté là avec les autres à parler. Mais après une bonne heure, Heero se dirigea vers sa chambre pour allumer son ordinateur tandis que les autres gagnaient le salon. Il voulait jeter un coup d'oeil à ses messages avant de revenir parler avec ses amis.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Heero alluma son ordinateur en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée.

En trouvant Shikamaru chez lui à la place de Wufei, Heero avait eu réellement peur. Puis, les explications de Shikamaru n'avaient rien arrangé à ça. Heureusement, le retour de Wufei l'avait rassuré. Son meilleur ami avait l'air d'aller bien malgré ses bandages et plaisantait beaucoup avec Ryoga.

L'ordinateur d'Heero était enfin allumé. Il cliqua sur la page Internet d'accueil qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

Une fenêtre s'afficha à l'écran.

_Vous avez un message._

Heero cliqua sur la fenêtre pour faire apparaître le message. Lorsque sa boîte mail s'ouvrit, il cliqua sur le nouveau message sans faire attention à l'adresse de l'émetteur.

Le message apparut à l'écran. Il était assez court et ne semblait avoir rien de particulier dans la formulation cependant, il causa un choc à Heero qui resta quelques secondes bloqué devant le message sans pouvoir même respirer.

Le relisant silencieusement, la peur se mit tout à coup à renaître en lui. Bien plus forte qu'auparavant. Heero, sans s'en rendre compte, se mit à trembler. Puis, reprenant le contrôle de son corps, il se précipita au salon où étaient maintenant Wufei et les deux autres.

L'irruption d'Heero surprit Wufei, mais il fut encore plus étonné lorsque Heero se précipita vers lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Avant que Wufei n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Heero prit la parole sur un ton qui effraya tout de suite Wufei. Ce ton, il l'avait entendu auparavant, dans une période qu'il espérait révolue.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas lui Wufei... »

Wufei sentit les bras d'Heero se resserrer autour de lui.

« Heero... Qu'est-ce que... »

« S'il te plaît Wufei, dis-moi, dis-moi que ce n'est pas lui qui t'a fait ça... »

Wufei ne savait pas quoi dire alors que Heero, lui, continuait à murmurer les mêmes mots.

Tout à coup, Ryoga remarqua que la respiration d'Heero devenait saccadée et que les doigts de ses mains commençaient à se crisper.

Wufei remarqua les mêmes signes et comprit aussitôt ce que ça voulait dire. Heero était en train de faire une crise de tétanie, ce qui ne lui arrivait que lors de très fortes angoisses.

Les deux garçons réagirent en même temps. Wufei se sépara d'Heero et Ryoga l'aida à s'asseoir.

Heero murmurait toujours les mêmes mots entre deux de ses respirations saccadées. Ryoga lui fit signe de se taire et se plaça devant lui pour le calmer en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

Wufei partit dans la cuisine pour attraper les médicaments que le médecin avait prescrits en cas de nouvelle crise. Shikamaru, lui, partit dans la chambre d'Heero pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ryoga essayait de son mieux de calmer Heero, mais sans succès. Il était paniqué et rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer. Sa respiration était tellement saccadée qu'il donnait l'impression de s'essouffler. Les doigts de ses mains étaient tellement contractés qu'il n'arrivait plus à les déplier. L'engourdissement était en train de gagner les muscles de son visage. Heero ne pouvait pas se calmer.

Wufei fit irruption dans le salon un verre à la main avec un cachet. Heero laissa Wufei et Ryoga lui donner son médicament.

Wufei se plaça alors à genoux devant Heero et se mit à respirer bruyamment et lentement pour que Heero essaye de suivre le même rythme.

Ryoga, quant à lui, se plaça à côté de Heero en lui murmurant des propos rassurants et réconfortants.

Il fallut plus de vingt minutes pour que Heero retrouve son calme. Epuisé par la crise qu'il venait d'avoir et par le médicament, il s'endormit sur le canapé.

Dès qu'il furent sûrs que Heero dormait. Wufei et Ryoga se tournèrent vers Shikamaru qui était revenu depuis un moment de la chambre d'Heero et affichait un visage sinistre.

Shikmaru n'attendit pas longtemps pour leur dire le message qu'il avait vu et qui était sans doute la cause de la crise d'Heero.

« Je suis passé tout à l'heure et je n'ai trouvé que Wufei... Ce n'est pas grave, je repasserai bientôt te voir... Raphaël. »

A suivre...

Un nouveau chapitre, un peu spécial on va dire... J'espère que malgré tout cette histoire plaira toujours...

Je tiens à préciser une chose, tout le monde s'est arrêté sur le mot trahison utilisé par Wufei mais comme il le dit lui même le mot qu'il utilise ne convient pas du tout à la situation... C'est même plus qu'un euphémisme... Si Wufei utilise ce mot c'est pour éviter de blesser Heero mais l'utilisation de ce mot pour définir ce que Raphaël a fait révolte Wufei... Je sais pas si je me fait bien comprendre... Enfin, vous comprendrez par la suite...

N'oubliez pas que si ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience... Merci d'avance...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Cristalsky, Nass, Iroko, Black sirie, Ephemeris, Yaoi94, Ilham pour ses trois reviews et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	13. Gen

Titre : Fanfiction

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : Duo et Heero, Quatre et Trowa, Envy et Kiba, Wufei et ..., Hinata et Naruto, Lee et Gaara

Résumé : Duo est un jeune étudiant écrivant des fanfictions, des histoires d'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il recoive une review qui l'intrigue...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

Chapitre 13 :

« Comment a-t-il pu avoir son adresse internet ? Heero en avait changée exprès ! »

« Il a dû la trouver sur le site où Heero écrit des histoires. Il y a un lien pour obtenir l'adresse de chaque membre... »

Ryoga ne semblait pas se contenter de cette explication...

« Je vais le massacrer ce type ! »

« Ryoga, calme-toi ! »

« Que je me calme ! Tu viens de voir ce que vient de faire Heero ? Tu voudrais que je vois mon petit frère comme ça et que je ne fasse rien ! Tu aurais dû le tuer tout à l'heure ! »

Ryoga était de train de monter le ton, il s'énervait tout seul. Wufei savait que pour Ryoga, Heero était plus important que lui-même. Si Ryoga s'énervait vraiment, Wufei savait qu'il serait alors très difficile de le calmer...

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé partir ce... »

« Et que voulais-tu que je fasse, Ryoga ? »

Le ton de Wufei se voulait neutre, sans la moindre animosité. La réponse de Ryoga, elle, au contraire, fut très agressive.

« J'en sais rien ! Lui donner une bonne leçon pour commencer ! Personne n'ose toucher ce type ! Il n'y a que Lee qui a eu le courage de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule ! »

« Et tu te rappelles la scène ce jour-là ou je dois te la redécrire ? Tu as vu dans quel état ça à mit Heero ? »

La répartie de Wufei commençait à agacer Ryoga.

« Heero est stupide ! Tu trouves logique sa réaction après ce que ce salaud lui a fait ! Je... Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre... Si on ne peut pas faire peur à ce monstre, tu peux me dire comment on s'en débarrasse ? »

Wufei resta silencieux. Shikamaru qui n'avait rien dit jusque là essaya de prendre la parole.

« Il suffit de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'approcher d'Heero. »

Aussitôt avait-il terminé sa phrase que les foudres de Ryoga s'abattirent sur lui.

« Et que crois-tu qu'on fait depuis des mois ! Et pour quelle efficacité ! »

« Maintenant, on sera plus prudent. On ne laissera pas Heero tout seul. »

Ryoga dévisagea tour à tour Shikamaru et Wufei.

« Vous avez réponse à tout, tous les deux... «

Ryoga jeta un regard à Heero. Il soupira sans s'en rendre compte. Puis sans dire un mot, il attrapa sa veste.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de l'entrée claqua sans que ni Wufei ni Shikamaru n'aient empêché Ryoga de partir. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Shikamaru reprit la parole alors que Wufei s'était assis dans la cuisine pour se détendre un peu en buvant un capuccino.

« Tu crois qu'il va réussir à se calmer ? »

« Akané le calmera, je vais l'appeler pour l'avertir... Elle saura trouver les mots pour rassurer son insupportable fiancé... »

Le regard de Wufei se reporta alors sur Heero, toujours endormi au salon.

« Cependant, Ryoga n'a pas tort... Combien de temps va-t-on réussir à faire en sorte que Raphaël n'harcèle pas Heero... Ca ne pourra pas durer éternellement... »

Wufei avala une gorgée de sa tasse.

« Il faut trouver une solution à tout ça... »

Wufei n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, il aperçut Heero qui se réveillait dans le salon. Il se leva et aida Heero à se redresser. Complètement dans ses rêves, Heero ne se rappela pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre par Shikamaru qui pouvait le supporter grâce à ses deux bras valides. Aussitôt dans son lit, Heero s'endormit.

Wufei et Shikamaru s'éclipsèrent. Ils discutèrent encore un peu et se mirent d'accord pour avertir les autres le plus tôt le lendemain matin avant que Shikamaru ne prenne congé pour rejoindre sa Temari.

* * *

Ca faisait maintenant deux heures que Kiba et Envy marchaient en ville en discutant. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient ressentir une étrange gêne. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Ils s'étaient arrêter à un bar pour boire un coup puis, ils avaient décidé de marcher un peu au hasard des rues de la ville. Parfois, ils croisaient des connaissances, aussitôt celui qui ne connaissait pas s'effaçait pour laisser les deux autres parler. Kiba et Envy avaient gardé une distance entre eux de quelques centimètres, si bien qu'un inconnu les croisant aurait juste pensé qu'il s'agissait d'amis. Ils avaient parlé ensemble des sujets les plus banals et les plus anodins, délaissant des sujets plus sensibles. Mais Envy, qui était trop curieux pour attendre plus longtemps, aborda le sujet sensible.

« Ca fait un moment que tu es célibataire ? »

La question d'Envy, qui était sur le bout de ses lèvres depuis le début du rendez-vous, réussit enfin à s'en échapper.

Kiba, légèrement surpris, essaya de prendre un air détaché pour répondre.

« Plus d'un an... »

Envy acquiesça silencieusement.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi... Mon ex est devenu mon meilleur ami... »

Kiba parut surpris.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est la première fois que j'entends ça. »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Ca s'est mal terminé avec ton ex ? »

« Très. Il m'a trompé et c'est une chose que je ne pardonne pas. Jamais. »

Envy dévisagea Kiba. Il était extrêmement sérieux et tendu. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Envy essaya de prendre l'information de façon dédramatisée.

« C'est bon à savoir... Il faudra que je le note... »

Envy avait prononcé ces mots sans arrière-pensée, mais Kiba enchaîna en essayant de gêner Envy.

« Vraiment ? Monsieur est donc intéressé s'il veut prendre des notes ? »

Envy, surpris, ne savait pas trop quoi répliquer. Kiba savourait sa mini victoire quand Envy reprit la parole à nouveau. Envy pouvait aller très loin dans la provocation pour avoir le dernier mot.

« Qui ne le serait pas ? »

Un léger air gêné apparut sur le visage de Kiba. Envy n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en rendre compte car cet air disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à un visage effrayant. Kiba semblait avoir vu quelque chose qui avait provoqué sa colère. Envy suivit alors du regard ce que Kiba fixait.

Il remarqua alors non loin d'eux deux garçons qui semblaient se disputer. L'un d'eux tenait l'autre par le bras et semblait très menaçant tandis que l'autre était très paniqué.

Envy ne put analyser plus longtemps la situation. A sa grande surprise, Kiba murmura un 'désolé' avant de se diriger vers eux et, au moment où il arriva à leur niveau, il se plaça entre les deux garçons et donna un coup de poing en pleine figure au garçon menaçant.

Envy en resta immobile pendant un moment.

Le garçon était tombé à la renverse sous le coup de Kiba, mais ce dernier, loin d'être satisfait, s'était alors jeté sur le garçon au sol.

Reprenant ses esprits, Envy se précipita vers eux et grâce à quelques passants, il réussit à séparer les deux garçons.

Bien que tenus séparés par différentes personnes, les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de se jeter des invectives à la figure.

« Kiba, t'es malade ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as frappé ! »

« Arrête ton cinéma Raphaël et dégage ! »

« Pauvre taré ! »

Les insultes continuèrent un moment avant que Raphaël ne se décide à partir sans demander vengeance malgré son visage bien abîmé et en sang.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Envy et les passants relâchèrent Kiba qui aussitôt se retourna vers le garçon que menaçait Raphaël.

« Ca va Gen ? »

Le garçon se contenta d'acquiescer.

Kiba discuta un petit moment avec le garçon dénommé Gen sans qu'Envy n'intervienne puis finalement, Kiba décida de rentrer chez lui. Envy, remis et voulant des explications, proposa de le raccompagner et de le soigner une fois sur place.

Envy était en train de passer quelques gouttes d'alcool à 90 degré sur les petites égratignures de Kiba quand il commença son interrogatoire.

« Ce Gen, c'était ton ami ? »

« Pas vraiment. C'est juste une connaissance... »

Envy fut intrigué par cette réponse.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? »

« Parce que je connais ce Raphaël et que c'est le pire des salauds, crois-moi... »

Kiba n'ajouta rien. Envy ne posa pas davantage de question, se demandant malgré tout si auparavant, il avait déjà eu un premier rendez-vous se terminant comme ça... Malgré ses recherches, il ne trouva pas. Il finit par prendre congé de Kiba en regrettant la fin du rendez-vous alors que celui-ci avait si bien commencé et prenait une bonne tournure. Kiba s'excusa plusieurs fois même s'il ne voulait pas complètement tout expliquer. Il était véritablement gêné et ça se voyait. Il s'excusa encore une dernière fois en envoyant un texto à Envy une demi-heure après son départ. Son esprit alors revint sur ce qu'il venait de se passer...

Alors, il ne suffisait pas à Raphaël de torturer Heero, il fallait aussi qu'il s'en prenne au garçon avec qui il sortait avant Heero, ce Gen. Certes, Kiba ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais il savait qu'il avait subi la même chose que Heero avec Raphaël puisque c'était celui-ci qui s'était présenté un jour à eux pour les mettre en garde contre Raphaël. Mais personne à ce moment-là n'avait cru le garçon... Pourtant, il avait eu raison et Kiba s'en voulait de ne l'avoir pas écouté plus tôt...

Voir Raphaël tout à l'heure avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler malgré la présence d'Envy.

Kiba s'allongea dans son lit, pensif, en ce demandant si son attitude de cet après-midi n'avait pas détruit toutes ses chances avec Envy.

Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas... Car de plus en plus, il se sentait attiré par ce garçon et cet après-midi n'avait fait que confirmer les choses...

* * *

Duo était fatigué par sa journée de cours... En plus, son exposé s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. Il allait devoir passer la journée à la bibliothèque le lendemain... Tout ça pour un livre exclu du prêt... C'est donc fatigué et un peu agacé que Duo alluma son ordinateur.

Il voulait jeter un coup d'oeil rapide sur ses mails avant de manger quelques chips devant la télé en attendant le retour d'Hilde.

Duo était en pleine réflexion sur une idée qui lui était venue dans l'après-midi pour une de ses histoires. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son ordinateur attendait ses instructions.

Duo démarra une page Internet et s'aperçut qu'il avait un nouveau message.

Il l'ouvrit aussitôt et fut enchanté de voir que le message était une review laissée sur sa dernière histoire et qu'elle venait de Gundam zéro.

Duo attendit impatiemment que la fenêtre du message s'ouvre. Il parcourut le message court très rapidement et fronça les sourcils, intrigué...

Il relut plusieurs fois le message sans le comprendre totalement.

_Ton histoire est bien belle, mais cette couche de glace autour du coeur de ton personnage est peut-être nécessaire... Il n'a peut-être pas envie d'être réchauffé. Après tout, il y a sûrement une cause à ça et cette couche de glace pourrait peut-être le protéger et l'empêcher de commettre à nouveau les mêmes erreurs..._

_Wings_

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Vraiment, ce garçon était très intriguant... Il poussait la curiosité de Duo au plus au point.

* * *

Assise dans son canapé à regarder son émission préférée, Akané renâcla quand elle entendit la sonnerie du téléphone. Mais sachant bien que Ryoga, de mauvaise humeur depuis hier, n'irait pas décrocher, elle se leva vaincue.

Ryoga, bien qu'il ne voulait pas décrocher, s'était aussitôt précipité à côté du téléphone pour savoir qui appelait et écouter la conversation si nécessaire.

Akané attrapa le téléphone et, avant de décrocher, elle annonça à son fiancé qui était le gêneur au téléphone.

« C'est Wufei. »

« Je n'ai rien à lui dire. »

Akané décrocha et malgré ces paroles, Ryoga resta à écouter. Il regretta assez rapidement son geste lorsqu'il vit la mine surprise d'Akané et ses propos qui l'intriguaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Akané posa sa main sur le combiné.

« Apparemment, Kiba aurait frappé Raphaël en pleine rue. Il croit même lui avoir cassé le nez. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Ryoga.

« J'ai toujours dit que Kiba était génial... »

Ryoga prit le combiné des mains d'Akané et demanda des explications à Wufei. Celui-ci lui refit le récit qu'il venait d'avoir de Kiba. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de discuter, ils étaient tombés d'accord. Le problème posé par Raphaël nécessitait de trouver une solution.

Et très rapidement.

A suivre...

Nouveau chapitre qui est un peu agité lui aussi et qui s'est fait un peu attendre... J'espère que malgré tout cette histoire plaira toujours...

Pour ceux qui serait curieux, Gen est un personnage d'un manga que j'adore, Kekkaishi et son caractère d'origine est assez proche de celui de Heero dans Gundam...

Je rassure également les gens qui attendent la rencontre entre Duo et Heero... Elle arrive bientôt... Soyez juste un peu patient...

N'oubliez pas que si ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience... Merci d'avance...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Chachou210390, Lunisa, Shini chan, Yume, Ephemeris, Nass, Cristalsky, Roxaie, Kyrieh, Lilith et Iroko et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

ijieH


	14. Réunion au sommet

Titre : Fanfiction

Auteur : Heiji

Couples : Duo et Heero, Quatre et Trowa, Envy et ..., Wufei et ..., Hinata et Naruto, Lee et Gaara

Résumé : Duo est un jeune étudiant écrivant des fanfictions, des histoires d'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il recoive une review qui l'intrigue...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

Chapitre 14 :

Envy était allongé sur son lit pensif. Il repensait à la sortie qu'il venait de faire avec Kiba. Il avait vraiment passé un excellent moment même si cela c'était terminé assez mal. Il revoyait encore la scène. Kiba allant défendre ce garçon prénommé Gen d'un autre garçon. Kiba avait semblé complètement transformé à ce moment précis.

Lui qui avait si doux si gentil et si prévenant. Il avait semblait complètement métamorphosé par la colère. Et une petite question trottait dans l'esprit d'Envy sans que celui-ci ne veuille véritablement le reconnaître. Cette question étati d'un stupidité..I Juste digne de lui... A voir la réaction de Kiba qui lui avait paru sur le moment excessive, il se demandait si Kiba n'avait pas voulu défendre un ex à lui et donc si Gen n'était pas son ex. Alors cela ne voulait-il pas dire vu la réaction de Kiba qu'il étati encore amoureux de Gen ?

Envy secoua la tête et se redressa sur son lit et se releva pour essayer de regarder sur son bureau s'il trouvait quelque chose pour lui changeait l'esprit mais il ne cessait de penser à Kiba qui lui plaisait de plus en plus mais était-ce une bonne idée de craquer sur quelqu'un qui semblait toujours attaché à une autre personne ? A moins que comme d'habitude, il ne se soit fait des idées ce qui serait tout à fait possible.

Envy était connu pour ça. Pour ces réactions excessives et même souvent disproportionné. Il était doué pour s'inventer des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas. Il soupira et se demanda comment il pouvait se changer les idées... Son regard erra sur le téléphone mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec qui que ce soit.

Au final, il retourna sur le lit et se mit à fixer le plafond en essayant de se persuader que non il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux.

* * *

Dans la salle de répétition, Wufei, Ryoga, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba étaient réunis ensemble pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. A la fois avec Kiba mais aussi avec Wufei. Il fallait faire un point sur la situation et tous avait été d'accord pour faire ça loin d'Heero. Il avait donc profité du moment auquel celui-ci avait l'habitude de se mettre devant son ordinateur pour écrire pour s'éclipser et se retrouver à cet endroit où il savait pertinemment que Heero ne viendrais jamais.

" J'aurai voulu être là... " lança Ryoga sur un ton guilleret ravi à l'idée d'un Raphaël un peu amoché. " Tu vois Wufei, la prochaine fois tu cognes sur lui, pas sur les meubles... "

Wufei se contenta de grimacer à l'adresse de Kiba sans prendre la peine de répondre.

" Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû le frapper... C'est jouer son jeu... Et puis j'étais pas tout seul... J'espère qu'Envy n'aura pas mal pris la situation... "

" Allons ne t'inquiète pas de ça... Il n'y a pas de raison non ? " Le rassura Lee en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

" Ressasser ça en boucle même si ça fait plaisir à Ryoga ne nous aidera pas à décider ce que l'on fait pour éviter de retrouver Heero dans le même état qu'auparavant... " Lança Wufei pour couper court à la conversation qui dérivait.

" Il ne s'agit pas que d'Heero... Regarde ce qui s'est passé avec Gen. Il va trouver de nouvelles personnes à ennuyer. "

" Je ne veux pas te paraître insensible, Kiba, mais ce qui me préoccupe c'est Heero, les autres ne sont pas ma priorité. Celui que je veux protéger c'est Heero et personne d'autre et c'est pour ça que l'on est là... "

" Je suis d'accord mais si j'ai défendu Gen en pleine rue c'est qu'après tout nous avons été particulièrement injuste avec lui à l'époque et que si on s'était donné la peine de l'écouter un peu tout ce qu'on se reproche aujourd'hui ne serait pas arrivé. "

" Un point pour Kiba " Acquiesça Lee.

" De toute façon, " reprit Ryoga " Le problème reste le même mais je ne vois pas quoi faire de plus pour empêcher raphaël de nuire... Ou alors il va falloir qu'on s'organise vraiment pour ne pas laisser Heero une minute seul sans que pour autant il se doute de quelque chose... "

" Ca c'est impossible, Heero est bien trop malin. " Le ton de Gaara ne laissait place à aucune protestation sur ce sujet.

" On avait pourtant pris énormément de précautions, on lui avait fait changé d'adresse mail. On avait déménagé... Je pense qu'on ne pourra pas défendre Heero indéfiniment. Il voudrait mieux faire en sorte que Raphaël comprenne. "

" Et tu ferais ça comment Wufei ? Je peux savoir ? " Ironisa Ryoga.

" Vous n'allez pas recommencer ? " Souffla Lee.

" Vous disputer ne nous fera pas avancer ! " ajouta Gaara.

Ryoga et Wufei échangèrent un regard san prononcer un mot. Un petit silence gêné s'imposa de lui-même et ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Kiba ne le rompe pour pouvoir relancer le débat vers quelque chose qu'il voulait plus constructif.

" Si on se décide à vouloir faire quelque chose pour éviter que Heero ne le recroise que proposez vous concrètement ? "

Des regards s'échangèrent avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne prenne la parole.

" Je pense que l'idée de Ryoga n'est pas mal, au moins pour quelque temps, mais il va falloir être sacrément organisé pour ne pas le laisser ne serait-ce que quelques minutes seul. " Soupira Lee.

" Pas tant que ça car comme on partage le même appartement, je suis souvent là pour veiller sur lui à l'exception de mes heures de cours bien sûr... "

" Oui mais quelles excuses va-t-on trouver pour venir pile au moment où tu t'en vas ? "

" Je trouve que vous traitez Heero comme un bébé, " commença Gaara sur un ton grave, " il n'est pas bête et devinera tout seul. Autant être clair dès le début et lui dire ce que l'on fait. Il comprendra... Il a bien conscience qu'on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça... Pas comme dans l'état dans lequel vous l'avez trouvé hier. "

" Mais est-ce que tu crois qu'il nous laissera faire justement s'il le sait... Il est orgueilleux et n'acceptera pas qu'on veille sur lui.. il déteste reconnaître ses faiblesses... " Protesta Ryoga.

" Oui mais je suis d'accord avec ma moitié. Si Heero le déc ouvre tout seul se sera bien pire que si on l'avertit à l'avance. Il sera contre c'est sûr mais on est suffisamment nombreux pour pouvoir réussir à le convaincre non ? "

" Parceque tu t'imagines être capable de convaincre Heero ? " Ironisa à nouveau Ryoga. " Moi je ne pense pas en être capable car vous me dites toujours, comme à Wufei, que je suis quelqu'un de têtu mais Heero l'ai bien plus que moi ! "

Kiba fit une moue dubitative devant cette affirmation qui ne plu par vraiment à Ryoga mais qui réussit à bien faire rire Wufei au passage.

" Si on s'est réunit ici, " reprit Ryoga un peu agacé par la grimace de Kiba, " c'est bien parcequ'on ne voulait pas que Heero le sache non ? Sinon on serait à l'appartement avec lui ? "

" C'est toi qui a exigé que Heero ne soit pas là.. " souligna Wufei.

La réflexion qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Le débat commença à s'envenimer un peu à nouveau opposant Wufei à Ryoga. La discussion se calma à nouveau grâce à Gaara et Kiba. Malgré tout le débat dura encore un long moment avant que les participants ne viennet à un accord convenant à l'ensemble des participants.

* * *

Duo relut plusieurs la review laissé par Wings détaillant chacun des mots et cherchant comment il allait bien pouvoir répondre à celui qui éveillait tant son intérêt.

Car comme dans chacune des reviews qu'il lui envoyait jusque là, Wings faisait preuve de beaucoup de cynisme concernant l'amour. Selon Duo qui commençait à élaborer des théories pour expliquer cette attitude, Heero devait avoir dû avoir à faire à des personnes qui l'avaient fait énormément souffrir en amour.

Et plus Duo pensait à ce qui avait pu exactement avoir lieu plus il avait des idées pour écrire une ou deux autres fictions mais comme d'habitude son esprit amené toujours ses idées à une fin heureuse chose qui avait du manquer à Wings.

Duo cliqua sur le petite icône pour répondre à la review alors qu'il n'avait pas encore écrit le chapitre suivant de sa fiction.

D'habitude, il ne répondait aux reviews que lorsqu'il avait terminé de taper la suite de son histoire et qu'il était en train de poster le nouveau chapitre. Mais comme sa curiosité faisait ressortir son impatience naturelle.

Même s'il essayait de se contrôler et de se raisonner un peu, les mots qu'il avait envie de lui répondre lui venait tout naturellement. Il commença à taper sa réponse qui comme d'habitude était loin d'être aussi courte que celle de Wings. Il ne s'en rendit pas comtpe mais cette réponse était terminé en moins de dix minutes et faisait pourtant malgré tout environ vingt cinq lignes.

Duo allait cliqué sur le bouton pour envoyer la review mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa et s'arrêta.

Il trouvait précipité de répondre à la seconde à cette review... C 'est quasiment ce qu'il avait fait à chaque fois... Cela pouvait ressembler un peu à de l'acharnement. En effet, dès qu'il voyait la review, il répondait avec une review qui se voulait gentille mais qui à chaque fois était longue et allait à l'encontre de la review de Wings.

Une seconde, il se demanda si celui qui lui laissait ces reviews ne pouvait pas finalement s'énerver et ne plus le lire à force de se voir contredit par ce qu'il lui envoyait.

Il finit par relire une nouvelle fois sa review et en modifia quelques mots afin de l'adoucir un peu puis il fit un clic droit et copia le texte pour le coller sur un document texte et l'enregistrer pour pouvoir l'envoyer plus tard.

Il nomma le document " réponse à Wings " et l'enregistra sur son bureau en affichant un petit sourire content de sa décision et ravi de réussir pour une fois à refreiner sa curiosité.

Duo ouvrit alros un autre document texte et commença à se concentrer pour commencer la suite de son histoire avec l'envie de l'écrire très rapidement.

A suivre...

Voilà un chapitre qui s'est fait attendre mais il est là ( deux ou trois ans ? )... J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Si ce chapitre vous a plus n'oubliez pas de laisser une review.. Merci d'avance...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit message. Ca fait plaisir et ça motive à écrire...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


End file.
